My Number One Love
by Kathrine
Summary: SPOILER WARNING! The Void card has been caught and converted...but why is the card black? Now Sakura must deal with this problem and a new one...Syaoran's lost feelings! DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

My Number One Love  
Written by Kathrine  
Prologue  
Rated PG for mild swearing 

Dictionary of terms  
-kun: Close male friend  
-chan: Close female friend  
-san: Term of respect; someone you don't know very well  
-sensei: Teacher  
Gaki: Brat  
Otou: Father  
Onii: Brother  
Okaa: Mother  
Kaijuu: Monster 

I'm not Japanese, so I can't absolutely guarantee everything is correct,  
however, I do have years of experience in watching Anime as well as a basic  
Japanese course on my resume. Basically, first names using 'chan' or 'kun'  
means whoever you're talking to you're very close to; however, last names  
using 'kun' means you're semi close. Note that this is usually used for  
boys. I've seen a few cases with girls being called 'kun', but as far as  
I've been taught, that's not technically correct. But, as I said before,  
I'm not Japanese. One such exception in CCS is what Sakura's father calls  
Tomoyo's mother, 'Sonomi-kun'.

For not quite so close boys and girls, the first names with the 'san' affix  
is used. As well, if you want to accord respect, or be very polite. This  
may be why Eriol calls Sakura 'Sakura-san'.

And of course, for the highest respect or for the ever-present sucking up,  
tack 'sama' on to the end of the name. ^-^ 

This reference will explain any and all Japanese used in this fic--all other  
parts after included. ^-^ Like my last CCS fic, this one is a continuation  
of the CCS 2nd movie...with a different twist and ending. Enjoy!

NEW NOTE: Some of you may notice that this prologue has been re-loaded. This  
is due to the fact that I meant to change something in here. It's not   
absolutely neccesary to re-read this if you've read the original prologue;  
I'll explain what I basically changed in the first chapter. It is crucial  
to the storyline, though, hence why I changed it. ^-^

DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura, it's storyline and characters does NOT belong  
to me. If you don't know who it belongs to, you've either been stuck in a   
hole all your life, or I feel great pity for you. It's CLAMP, guys!  
As well, the song, "I Would've Loved You Anyway", does not belong to me   
either. I don't remember who sings it. Gomen ne! Don't sue!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

If I'd've known the way that this would end   
If I'd've read the last page first   
If I'd've had the strength to walk away  
If I'd've known how this would hurt 

I would've loved you anyway   
I'd do it all the same   
Not a second I would change  
Not a touch that I would trade   
Had I known my heart would break   
I'd've loved you anyway

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura stared out the window, her aqua green eyes distant. She sighed  
softly, and Tomoyo glanced over at her worriedly.

"Good morning!" Naoko, Chiharu and Rika joined the two girls, smiling  
cheerfully. "Wow, Sakura-chan, you're early today!" Chiharu laughed.   
Sakura made no comment, not even seeming to hear.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Naoko asked, waving a hand in front of her   
face. Sakura finally looked up in surprise.

"Oh. Good morning, Naoko-chan. Good morning, Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan." She  
then promptly went back to staring out the window. Tomoyo bit her lip as the  
three girls exchanged worried glances and went to find their seats.

Cradling her chin in her hands, Sakura closed her eyes. 'It's not fair...it  
should've been me, not..." There was a thump behind her, and she squeezed her  
eyes shut. Taking a deep breath, she opened them, and turned around, pasting  
a smile on her face. "Good morning...Li-kun."

Li Syaoran glanced up at her. "Good morning." He said shortly, then turned  
back to Yamazaki.

Feeling Tomoyo's worried gaze on her, Sakura went back to staring out the  
window. 'Oh, Syaoran-kun...the card should have taken my feelings...not  
yours!'

The past weekend had been pure hell. After the capture and conversion of the  
final card, Syaoran had walked away, with no memory what so ever of having  
loved Sakura, or confessing those feelings to anyone, much less the Card   
Mistress herself. And Sakura had been forced to pretend that nothing was  
wrong. To make matters worse, the Void card was now completely black. Kero  
had said it was dormant, for some reason. Sakura had been in a panic; she  
had no idea as to what was wrong with the new card.

'I promised her that she could be with her friends, the other cards. I'm   
letting everyone down...maybe I'm not worthy of being the Card Mistress..."

The troubled pre-teen's musings were interrupted by the arrival of the   
teacher. "Good morning class. I hope you've all had a good weekend." He  
smiled when a chorus of affirmatives answered him. "Great. Now, due to the  
freak storm that ruined the festival Saturday night..."

Sakura's attention drifted once again. Kero had told her and everyone else  
of their little team that the Void card had managed to smudge everyone's  
memories before it was captured. So although many things were still unclear  
to the general public about what happened that night, people were 'encouraged'  
to be satisfied with basically forgetting about it.

"Kinomoto-san!"

Startled, Sakura looked up guiltily. "S-sorry, Terada-sensei." She   
apologized, her face red.

"Just in case you night not have heard me, I was explaining to the class that  
since Saturday night's storm cancelled the play, we were asked to do an   
encore presentation in a month. Are you still willing to play the princess?"

'A month...Syaoran-kun won't be here. I'll have to do it with   
Yamazaki-kun...' She looked up at her teacher's expectant face, and pasted  
another smile on. "Of course, sensei." She said.

Terada smiled. "Thank you. Yamazaki-kun, how's that arm?" He asked,   
looking over in the boy's direction.

Yamazaki's arm was still cradled in the cast. Sakura winced. 'That was my  
fault too...' She thought morosely.

Yamazaki gave the teacher an apologetic smile. "The doctor said it has to  
stay in the cast for six weeks still."

Terada glanced over at Syaoran. "And you're going back to Hong Kong soon,  
Li-kun?" He asked him. 

"Yes sir. At the end of the week."

'He'll be leaving again soon...I may never see him again!'

"The play will be held in a month; we're going to have to find another   
Prince." The bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom. Terada began packing  
up his briefcase. "Everyone think over on this, I'll see you tomorrow.  
Study hard!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Mei-ling swung gently on her swing, her hands clasped lightly around the  
chains holding her seat up. "I'm going to call Mother." She announced  
quietly.

Tomoyo glanced up at her. "Is that so?" She asked softly, her amethyst eyes  
questioning. Mei-ling nodded.

"It's not fair." She said softly, her grip tightening. "It's not fair they  
have to go through this...*I* won't go through this...they were so close!  
And that stupid card ruined it..." Tears began welling up in her ruby eyes.  
"S-Sakura and Syaoran don't deserve this...and I'm not leaving until it's  
right again!" Tomoyo got up out of her own swing and gently hugged the  
crying girl, smoothing Mei-ling's black hair. 

"It's all right. Everything will be absolutely alright."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Damn...I hate writing sad stuff...T_T. That's my problem. I can never seem  
to hold things out--I always want things to go happy RIGHT AWAY. *smirks*  
You should see me with anime...through-out the Mamoru-Usagi breakup in   
Sailormoon R I was *forever* making up alternate endings to episodes so they  
were happy and TOGETHER again...That's probably why I always seem to be so   
bad at angst. But I can do this. Know why? 'Cause I HAVE THE POWER IN  
THE FIC! *grins* Yes, it's late, it's Friday night, and I had sugar! In  
the form of ICE CREAM!

Syaoran: That and you just finished re-reading another of Lianne's fics.

Author: WAI WAI!

Ashna: To top that all off, you followed an emotionally charged fic--  
(Author: WAI! Usa and Mamo's Love: STRIKE WA KAKKOII!)--by an incredibly  
ridiculous one.

Syaoran: You only don't like "Psychotic Sailormoon Christmas Carols" because  
they were killing Michiru.

Ashna: MICHIRU IS COOL!

Author: Down girl. It's called PARODY. That one had Lianne-sama's friend,  
Amethyst, writing too.

Syaoran: *shudders* All hell breaks lose!

Author: GO READ THEIR STUFF! LIANNE IS COOL!!! *eyes shining* She's   
my idol...

Ashna: She's only a year or two older then you according to her profile...

Author: I WILL find SMILE Issue 2-2! There's supposed to be an interview  
with her in it!

Ashna: You go do that.

Author: HAI! *scampers off*

Ashna: *rolls eyes* Anyways, this folks, is a PROLOGUE, remember. Kaitekat  
is very excited about writing this fic...as she is with anything regarding  
CCS these days...

Syaoran: *smirks* Can't blame her, really.

Ashna: You're only saying that 'cause YOU'RE in it, wolf pup.

Syaoran: I am not!

Ashna: Oh wait--my mistake. No, it's because your LO-VER is in it!

Syaoran: *bright red* I-she-we're--not like that! We didn't do anything!

*offstage*: WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER, GAKI!

Syaoran: *gulps* Uh...I'll just be going now...*runs offstage in the  
opposite direction the voice was coming from*

Touya: *races on stage, eyes wild* WHERE IS HE?!

Ashna: *smiles sweetly* He went that way.

Touya: *runs in the direction Syaoran disappeared* GET BACK HERE, GAKI!  
FACE ME LIKE THE MAN YOU THINK YOU ARE!!

Ashna: *smiles angelically* See you next time! 


	2. September

My Number One Love  
Written by Kathrine  
Chapter 1  
Rated PG for mild swearing 

Wai! I got the first chapter done! I'll keep most of my talk for the end  
of the fic, so just read the note and, if you really want to, the disclaimer  
and enjoy this chapter!

NOTE: I changed one small part in the prologue, for those of you who didn't  
read the re-loaded version, here's what it was: I had originally meant for  
the Nameless Card and Void Card NOT to be merged together. For those of you  
who have actually seen the 2nd movie, you'll know that that happened in the  
movie so Syaoran didn't have to give up his feelings. It wasn't supposed to  
happen in this fic. So, when I realized I had posted the prologue up saying  
the cards HAD merged, I changed that part to say they were seperate. As   
well, I made a small mistake that I didn't catch in the re-loaded version,  
the festival was on a Saturday night, not Friday. (This is what I'm   
guessing, anyways, since they don't actually say what day the festival was  
on. For those of you who don't know, students in Japan go to school for a   
half day on Saturadays.) Thanks to kawaiiflipchica for pointing that out!  
Sorry about all that, folks!

DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura, it's storyline and characters does NOT belong  
to me. If you don't know who it belongs to, you've either been stuck in a   
hole all your life, or I feel great pity for you. It's CLAMP, guys!  
As well, the song, "I Would've Loved You Anyway", does not belong to me   
either. I remember who sings it now! It's Trishia Yearwood. Don't sue!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It's bittersweet to look back now   
At memories withered on a vine   
Just to hold you close to me   
For a moment in time 

I would've loved you anyway   
I'd do it all the same   
Not a second I would change  
Not a touch that I would trade   
Had I known my heart would break   
I would've loved you anyway

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chapter One 

"Hey, kaijuu!" 

"I'm not a monster." Touya poked his head in his sister's room, frowning at  
her half-hearted response.

"Dinner's ready." He glanced at Kero, who was making a poor attempt at   
acting like a stuffed animal. "Even if for some miracle you're not hungry,  
your friend probably is." He closed the door.

Kero sweatdropped, at flew down from the shelf. "I don't know why I even  
bother anymore...c'mon, Sakura, cheer up and go eat."

Sakura nodded and got up from her bed, and carefully placed the Sakura Card  
she'd been holding on her desk. "I'll bring you some dessert." She offered,  
before shutting the door behind her. Kero watched her sadly, and then  
glanced at the pink Card she'd put down. A heart with wings dominated it,  
with a blank banner where the name would be.

"It'll be okay, Sakura...zettai daijoubu da yo*, right?" 

(*Sakura's phrase and special spell-it basically means 'It will absolutely  
be all right'.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Li-san, telephone." Syaoran looked up from his studying and nodded. 

"Thank you." Taking the phone from the maid, Syaoran closed his book.   
"Hello, this is Li Syaoran." His eyes widened. "Hi, mother...yes, I'm fine,  
how is everyone at home? That's good...yes, I'm having a good time here.  
It's good to see old friends again, and Mei-ling is very happy." He fell  
silent as he listened to his mother speak. After a few minutes, his eyes  
widened. "What? You want me to stay here? But...why?"

"The Elders agreed that it would be good as part of your education." His  
mother patiently explained. "In Japan, it's easier for you to communicate  
with other people; while at home, it's harder for you to make relationships  
outside of the family due to your position. And, as you mentioned before,  
your cousin is happy with her friends there. You, too, always seemed happy  
lately being there. And I do want you to be happy, my little wolf."

Syaoran blinked, fighting down the surge of emotion that was welling up  
inside of him at that unexpected announcement. "I-I only want to serve the  
clan, Mother." He finally stated quietly. "Where you and the Elders wish me  
to be, I will go."

"Very well, Xiao-lang. You will remain in Japan for six months, and I will  
see you for the Winter Vacation, when you come back to visit. We are sending  
Wei over in a few days, your apartment should be ready by then."

"Yes, Mother." 

"Now, may I speak with my niece?" 

"Yes, Mother, I'll get her." 

"Oh, and Xiao-lang? I love you." 

Syaoran was silent for a few seconds. "I love you too, Mother." He   
whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Once again, Sakura sat in her desk for homeroom on time. She paid scant  
attention to what Terada was telling the class, instead sketching in her  
notebook abstractedly. She glanced down at her drawing, and bit her lip.  
Right in the middle of the paper was a large heart with wings. She hastily  
rubbed at her eyes, determined not to cry. 'My card, that I created...' She  
thought numbly, 'out of my feelings for-'

"So, class, let's welcome back Li Syaoran and Li Mei-ling." 

Sakura's head shot up, her eyes wide. At the front of the class, Mei-ling  
and Syaoran stood in the warm-weather school uniforms for Tomoeda Elementary.  
She swallowed. 'I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming...'

Both Syaoran and Mei-ling made their way to their old seats, behind Sakura  
and Tomoyo. Sakura discreetly pinched herself. "Ouch." She muttered, then  
slowly began to smile. Mei-ling glanced at her when Syaoran wasn't looking,  
and shot her a wink. 'I'm not dreaming.' Sakura turned her attention  
towards the teacher, the first real smile on her face since the fateful  
weekend.

'Thank you...' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So. Phase One of Get-Syaoran-To-Remember is complete." Mei-ling smirked in  
smug satisfaction. "I told you I could do it."

Tomoyo smiled. "I never doubted you for a moment, Mei-ling-chan." She  
rubbed her hands together with glee. "So many adorable moments for me to  
capture on film!" She squealed, her eyes starry. Mei-ling sweatdropped.

"So what's next, Daidouji?" She asked, frowning in concentration. "We have  
six months to get this done-about three if we want it to happen before   
Syaoran and I go back to Hong Kong for Winter Vacation."

"What else?" Tomoyo smiled winsomely. "Since you and Li-kun are staying,  
Li-kun will play the Prince again in the play. And Naoko-chan *has* been  
saying that she wanted to make a few more changes to the script..."

Mei-ling smiled. "We'll just have to give her a few...ideas, won't we?"  
Tomoyo giggled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"But, Naoko-chan, I thought you finished the final copy of the play..."  
Sakura looked from the new script handed to her back to her friend.

Naoko smiled. "Well, there were a few things I wanted to change, but I  
hadn't been sure what. After I saw you guys perform the play, it helped me  
see what it was. And Mei-ling-chan helped too!"

Syaoran glanced from his copy of the script to his smiling cousin. "Is that  
so?" He raised an eyebrow, but Mei-ling didn't bat an eyelash.

"Of course." She said calmly, a slightly superior lilt to her voice.   
Syaoran shook his head.

"Then, can we try this?" Naoko asked, her eyes alight. "Start!" 

»»»»»»»» 

Syaoran crouched down on the ground, holding his arm. Sakura stood a few  
feet away, her eyes shining with worry. "Prince!" She cried.

"Stay back!" He ordered. Syaoran gave her a grim smile. "You used up too  
much of your own magic power trying to retrieve the Magic Stone, but I still  
have enough. That's why it must take me. Please don't cry, Princess, you   
know I can't stand to see you cry..." Sakura bit her lip, the memories of  
before hitting her hard. "No matter what happens, even if I die," Sakura  
closed her eyes at his words, "please know, Princess, that I will always  
love-" He fell down, seemingly dead.

"PRINCE!" Sakura dropped to the ground, crying. 

»»»»»»»» 

The class burst into thunderous applause. 

Syaoran stood back up calmly, and Sakura slowly got to her feet, wiping away  
tears.

When Sakura asked to be excused to go to the bathroom, no one thought it  
strange. No one, that is, except for a couple of very concerned   
co-conspirators. Tomoyo glanced at Mei-ling worriedly, then quickly excused  
herself to use the washroom as well. Mei-ling glanced at her cousin, who was  
listening to something Yamazaki was saying, and frowned.

"This is going to take some work..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A few nights later, Sakura was getting ready for bed. She stood in front of  
her dresser in her pajamas. Kero had gone to sleep hours ago, and she could  
hear his light snores coming from his drawer. She sighed softly, staring at  
herself in the mirror. "Who am I kidding?" She whispered softly, touching  
her reflection. "Just how long can I keep this up? Syaoran-kun..." Her  
eyes traveled to the bear propped up against the mirror. Gently taking it in  
her arms, Sakura hugged it close to her. "I love you..."

The Nameless Card in the Sakura Book glowed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Tomoyo brought her camera up as Sakura took the makeshift stage in the   
classroom. She smiled as her best friend went through the scene, her   
expression honest and her words sincere. Her smile widened slightly when she  
blushed as Syaoran joined in, struggling with his own lines.

Mei-ling looked at her curiously. "Why do you always tape the rehearsals?"  
She asked.

"It's the evidence." Tomoyo smiled. "There's so much you can catch just by  
watching people, and you understand so much more if you can watch the same  
thing again." She turned back to the viewfinder. "And besides, it's   
Sakura-chan."

Mei-ling just laughed. 

"Okay, and that's a wrap!" Naoko called. The students on stage gathered  
with the observers in front of Naoko. "Remember, the play takes place on the  
twentieth of October. That's three weeks from now. Is everyone up for it?"

A loud chorus of affirmation answered her, and she smiled. 

The bell sounded for the end of homeroom, and Terada picked up his briefcase.  
"I'll see you on Monday."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran cast a sidelong glance at his cousin as they walked home to their  
apartment. "Mei-ling," He said abruptly, and she glanced up at him. "Why do  
you want to stay here?"

Mei-ling looked down, and then smiled up at him. "I like it here. Don't   
you? We have so many friends here, and Japan is so much different then Hong  
Kong."

"Don't you get homesick or anything?" 

"Sometimes, of course I do. But I did really enjoy going to school here,  
back when we capturing Clow Cards...and I think it would be fun to be like  
that again, but just be able to be with friends. Aren't you at all glad to  
be able to put Clan matters and magic aside, and just be a kid, Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked away, his eyes distant and unreadable. Mei-ling sighed, and  
decided regretfully to discontinue that line of questioning. 'Why does he  
have to be so stubborn sometimes? ...I hope Sakura can get through to him  
soon...'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Does Sakura-chan have clubs after school today?" Touya looked up from the  
frying pan at his silver-haired friend.

"Yeah, she has cheerleading today." He gestured towards the board on the  
wall that held the family's schedule for the day. Next to Sakura's name in  
bold hiragana was 'Cheerleading'. Yukito nodded, then frowned thoughtfully.

"Sakura-chan isn't as cheerful as usual these days...she's trying to hide it,  
but it's obvious that she's hurting."

Touya made a low growling noise in his throat. "It's because of *him*."  
Yukito looked at him curiously.

"Li-kun? I don't think he'd ever intentionally do anything to hurt   
Sakura-chan."

Touya snorted, keeping his eyes narrowed on the dinner he was trying not to  
burn. "I know it involves him. I don't know how, but it does."

Yukito gave him a kind smile. "Don't worry, I'll talk to Sakura-chan   
tonight."

"Who said I was worried?!" 

"Remember what I said about the 'Sister Complex', To-ya?" 

"...Shut up." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Later that night, after dinner was finished and cleaned up, the Kinomoto  
family plus Yukito were seated in the living room. Sakura curled up in her  
corner of the couch, a soft smile on her face and her eyes distant. Yukito  
glanced at her and smiled.

"Sakura-chan, would you like to go for a walk with me?" He asked. 

Sakura looked up in surprise, and looked to her father for confirmation. He  
smiled and nodded. "Just don't be out too long." He told Yukito.

  
Yukito shot a smile at Touya before leaving, which Touya returned. "We'll  
be back soon." He said, then disappeared around the corner. 

When Fujitaka and Touya heard the door shut behind Sakura and Yukito,   
Fujitaka said, "I hope Tsukishiro-kun can find out what's been troubling  
Sakura-san."

Touya nodded, looking out the window to see his best friend and little   
sister walk down the street.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So. What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" 

Sakura looked up at Yukito in surprise. "Wrong? Nothing's wrong,   
Yukito-san! What could have given you that idea?" He noticed with a soft  
smile the slightly panicked tone in her voice.

"Really, Sakura-chan, I know you better then that." Sakura looked down from  
his gentle admonishment. "Your brother seems quite determined that your   
friend Li-kun has something to do with it." Sakura blushed, keeping her face  
down. Yukito smiled. "Did you tell him yet?" Sakura looked up once more in  
surprise. "The one you love most."

Sakura looked back down, her eyes starting to tear up. "No." She whispered.  
"I didn't get the chance." Yukito started to feel alarmed as she sniffled.  
"And now I probably won't ever get the chance to tell him..."

Yukito carefully led her over to a nearby bench, and pulled her down into a  
seated position beside him. "It'll be alright, Sakura-chan." He wrapped his  
arms around her, and she buried her face in his chest. Rubbing her back, he  
set his head on top of hers. "It'll be alright."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Finished! I'm done Chapter One! What did you all think? Ne, ne...I got a  
bunch of reviews last time from people who seemed so surprised the Mei-ling  
was NICE...people! For those of you who haven't seen the Sakura Card season  
and/or the 2nd movie--Mei-ling IS a supporter of S & S! Well, once she gets  
over her cousin, that is...^-^* In the 2nd Movie, she runs all over the place  
with Tomoyo trying to set Sakura and Syaoran up! *watches calmly as many in  
the audience gasp* Amazing, yet true! One of my favorite lines of Mei-ling  
from the second movie after she and Tomoyo walk off from leaving Syaoran at  
Sakura's house:

Tomoyo: Mei-ling-chan cares about the others. 

Mei-ling: They're too stupid. 

*grins* Aww, don'cha just love her? ^-^ Now, on for the special bonus   
feature!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura: PRINCE! *drops to the ground, crying* 

Syaoran: *shoots back up and quickly scoots over to Sakura* Sakura! Are  
you okay? Please stop crying! *put his hands on her shoulders, shakes  
her slightly*

Naoko: E-eh? Li-kun... 

Mei-ling: *winces* Syaoran-no-baka! Stick to the script! You're supposed  
to be dead in the play, you dolt!

Tomoyo: Not to mention the fact that you've lost all your feelings for   
Sakura-chan in this fanfiction...

Syaoran: *glares, still holding Sakura* Damn stupid author! Why'd she have  
to write this thing, anyways? I don't wanna hurt Sakura...

Sakura: *whimpers, clutches onto Syaoran's shirt* Syaoran-kun ga daisuki... 

Syaoran: *softens, glances down at the girl* Me too. *kisses the top of  
her head*

Students: Awwww... 

Yamazaki: You know, about amnesia... 

Chiharu: *hits him over the head with a pops-up-out-of-nowhere-mallet*  
Shut up and stop spoiling the moment, baka.

OMAKE!  
Card Captor Sakura Video Memorial-September  
The Outakes

Ashna: I UNDERSTOOD the japanese used in this! Did you? 

Author: When Sakura said "Syaoran ga daisuki", she was saying that she  
loved Syaoran, or liked him best.

Audience: Awwww... 

Ashna: *grins* And "Syaoran-no-baka" means Syaoran is an idiot! Stupid! A  
fool! A-

Syaoran: *glares* We get the point. 

Author: Calm down you two. Hey, Yukito, how're you holding up? 

Yukito: *still hanging over Ashna's shoulder, he smiles cheerfully* Hello  
again everyone! Where are we going now, Ashna-san?

Ashna: *grins* Elsewhere in three, two... 

Voice From Backstage: Oi! Woman! Put Yuki down, damn it! 

Ashna: See ya, guys! Say goodbye, Yuki! 

Yukito: *as Ashna is carrying him offstage in the opposite direction of  
Touya's voice* Ja, everyone!

*Touya whizzes by, and is gone after Ashna in a nano-second* 

Syaoran: Anyone confused? Read 'Late Night Songwriting'...or at least  
the Author's Notes of it. You'll get the picture. Now, can we get on with  
this stupid Omake that Coppers is determined to write?

Author: Now, now, Syaoran-kun. That's not a very nice way to put it? For  
anyone who is interested in the long-term of this fic, I've set it up like  
so: This fic will span about six months, seven if you include the epilogue.  
It will include senven chapters, plus the prolgue and epilogue. Why seven?  
Because I'm starting this fic about halfway through the month of September,  
and ending it about the same time in March of the following year. I do  
not know the exact date of when the 2nd movie took place, just that it  
was sometime in the summer, when Sakura was 12. For my purposes, I'm putting  
the date in the middle of September. Okay?

Now. What is this Omake? 

At the end of every chapter, there will be an Omake, as a bonus. This  
may or may not be a part of the story: For the month of September, it will  
be. This month is the Outtakes of Chapter One. What are the Omake's for the  
next chapter? I know, but I'm not telling! *smiles cheerfully* Now, let's  
get on with the show!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

~Time to start the show! Um, Sakura?~ 

Touya: Hey, kaijuu! 

He gets no response. 

Touya: *slightly louder* Hey, *kaijuu*! 

Still no response. 

Touya: *slams open the door* SAKURA! 

Sakura: Oh, no you don't, Kero-chan! 

Touya stares in bewilderment at Sakura and Kero who are visciously playing  
an intense game of Street Fighter II.

Sakura: *looks up* Oops, are we starting now? *sweatdrops* 

Kero: HAH! TAKE THAT, SAKURA! 

Sakura: *looks back at the screen* HOE! Kero-chan, that was low! Not fair,  
not fair!

Kero: All's fair in love and video games. 

Author: *sweatdrops* Can we please get started here? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

~C'mon, Mei-ling, you can do it! Remember!~ 

Mei-ling: So. Phase One of Get-Syaoran-To...um...what was it again? 

Tomoyo:... 

Mei-ling: Aw, come on, I KNOW this! Get-Syaoran-To...damn it! I can't  
remember!

Tomoyo: Remember. 

Mei-ling: I'm TRYING to! Can't you even give me a hint, Daidouji? 

Tomoyo: It's REMEMBER. Get-Syaoran-To-REMEMBER. God, I have GOT   
to get a better contract...where's my agent?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

~Um...where's Syaoran?~ 

When Sakura asked to be excused to go to the bathroom, no one thought it  
strange. No one, that is, except for a couple of very concerned   
co-conspirators. Tomoyo glanced at Mei-ling worriedly, then quickly excused  
herself to use the washroom as well. Mei-ling glanced at her cousin. Who  
wasn't there.

Mei-ling: Syaoran? Syaoran, where did you go? 

Yamazaki: He said he had to go to the bathroom... 

Mei-ling: But didn't Kinomoto-san just... 

Tomoyo : KAWAII!!! 

The class files out into the hall and off the set to find a very embarrased  
Sakura and Syaoran cuddling behind the prop of the large fish from the 2nd   
Movie. 

Author: C'mon, you two, three hours! That's all I ask for! Then you can go   
on your break and cuddle all you want!

Tomoyo: *still filming Sakura and Syaoran* This is way too cute! 

All: *sweatdrop* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

~Ashna, give him back!~ 

Touya is cooking dinner. 

Five minutes later, he is still cooking dinner. 

Touya: *turns around* Uh, Yuki? 

And no one was there... 

Author: Damn it! Ashna! 

Ashna : Ye-es? 

Author: Bring Yukito back, Ashna. 

Ashna: *walks on stage, carrying Yukito slung over her shoulder.* But I   
don't wanna give him back...

Author: You can have him back after Chapter One is finished. 

Ashna: *pouts* How'm I supposed to make them make-out if you keep   
spoiling my fun? Kaite-kat is MEAN...

Author: And would anyone believe I was listening to Yukito's Image Song  
when writing this part?

Ashna: And the point is...? 

Author: None. Just a comment. *smiles cheerfully* 

All: *sweatdrop* 

Touya: Moving on... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

~Sakura IS over Yukito...right?~ 

Yukito: Sakura-chan, would you like to go for a walk with me? 

Sakura: REALLY?! Hanyaaaaaaaaaann... 

Ashna: ...isn't Sakura-chan supposed to be over Yukito in this? 

Author:...yes. 

Sakura: Ohohohoho... 

Touya: You're starting to sound like that camera-loving friend of yours, kaijuu... 

Ashna: Scary... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

~Sakura and Yukito--Eeeeeevil...~ 

Yukito: Did you tell him yet? 

Sakura looked up once more in surprise. 

Yukito: The one you love most. 

Sakura: N-not yet...*blushes* Yukito-san, I know you said before that the love  
have for you is the same as what I have for Otou-san, but...it's different now!  
I love you, Yukito-san! 

Yukito: I love you too, Sakura-chan. It's different too. 

They embrace. 

Syaoran and Touya: WHAT? 

Syaoran: Sakura--how could you--I thought-- 

Sakura and Yukito break apart, laughing. 

Sakura: You're the best, Yukito-san! 

Yukito: Right back at you, kid. 

Touya: What?! 

Sakura: The look on your face, Syaoran-kun! *giggles* 

Touya: Y-you mean... 

Yukito: *slings an arm around Touya's shoulder* You didn't actually think we  
were serious, did you? To-ya. 

Syaoran: You mean it was a joke?! 

Sakura: *giggles* Of course! 

Ashna: Um, Kaite-kat? 

Author: *sings along to her CD* Get your love... 

Ashna: ...PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR CHARACTERS! 

Author: *giggles* They're doing fine... 

Sakura: There, there, Syaoran-kun, it's okay...we were only playing... 

Syaoran: *sniff* You know I'm sensitive about things like that... 

All: *big sweatdrop* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Author: Aaaaand...that's a wrap! The next chapter will hopefully be out in a week  
or two...depending on whether or not I hit writer's block...^-^*

Ashna: So what are you listening to now? 

Author: *sings* Ki ni naru aitsu, Fushigi na aitsu! 

Syaoran:...oh, hey! Isn't that supposed to be MY Image Song? 

Ashna: What's it mean? 

Author: I can't ignore her, that magical girl! 

Ashna: Aww... 

Syaoran: *blushes* 

Author: See you all next time! 


	3. October

My Number One Love  
Written by Kathrine  
Chapter 2  
Rated PG for mild swearing 

Special Note:  
Ashna: Haha! You didn't get it up before the end of the month, Kaite-kat! 

Author: That's a lie! It wasn't up on FF.net because they were fixing it up, and  
you know it! This chapter was done a week ago!

Ashna: Suuure it was. 

Author: Hontou! 

Syaoran: You know she's right. And it was up on the Net as of October 31st, too. 

Ashna: Not on FF.net! 

Author: No, because Chapter Editing/Uploading wasn't working. It was up on my  
site.

Ashna: That's still not FF.net! 

Syaoran: Oh, give it up. Coppers even had a note in her profile about it. For those of   
you who are wondering, Coppers' CCS site is at Absolutely All Right.   
Go there for quicker updates on her story.

Author: Alright, enough chatter and on with the fic! 

DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura, it's storyline and characters does NOT belong  
to me. If you don't know who it belongs to, you've either been stuck in a   
hole all your life, or I feel great pity for you. It's CLAMP, guys!  
As well, the song, "I Would've Loved You Anyway", does not belong to me   
either. It's sung by Trisha Yearwood. Don't sue!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Even if I'd seen it comin'   
You'd still have seen me runnin'   
Straight into your arms 

I would've loved you anyway   
I'd do it all the same   
Not a second I would change  
Not a touch that I would trade   
Had I known my heart would break   
I would've loved you anyway   
I would've loved you anyway

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chapter Two 

"Please, princess! Don't cry...you're smile is most lovely. Please don't be  
upset anymore. Forgive me, but I cannot control my mind. I love you..."

/* I'm in love with you! */ 

Syaoran shot up from his bed, his eyes wide. Very carefully, he set the   
script he'd been reading aloud down. "W-why..."

/* You're the one I love best. */ 

Rubbing his head, Syaoran made a face and slammed his fist down on to his  
pillow. "What is wrong with me?" He whispered through clenched teeth. "Why  
do these words keep running through my head? I am in love with no one! I  
never have been in love before! The only thing close to that kind of love  
was the attachment I felt to Tsukishiro-san, and that was due to his moon  
power!" A pair of green eyes answered him, taunting him in his mind. "Damn  
it...that girl..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura was near tears. "W-what did I do?" She whispered, heartbroken.   
"What did I do to make him glare like that?"

It was lunchtime. Sakura had withdrawn up into the large cherry tree in the  
courtyard, with Tomoyo and Mei-ling leaning against the trunk on the ground.  
Tomoyo looked up, barely seeing her friend amongst the branches and dark red  
leaves.

Mei-ling sighed. Anytime her cousin had looked at Sakura that day, it had  
only been to glare. "He's been in a strange mood all day." She offered   
half-heartedly. The only response from Sakura was a choked sob.

"Hey, what's up?" Mei-ling brought her gaze down to the three girls who had  
joined them.

"Kinomoto-san is." She said, pointing up in to the tree. 

Naoko, Chiharu and Rika peered upwards. "Sakura-chan?" Chiharu ventured,  
"Are you alright?"

The girl in the cherry tree was silent, save a few sniffles. 

Chiharu exchanged significant glances with the other two. "Um, Sakura-chan?  
I was wondering if you'd come down and take a look at this script for me. I  
wanted to know what you think..." Naoko trailed off, biting her lip and  
looking up.

"Um, I'm sorry, Naoko-chan...maybe a little bit later..." 

Tomoyo stayed behind at the tree with her upset best friend while Mei-ling  
and the three girls walked a little ways away. "What happened to   
Sakura-chan?" Rika asked, concerned. 

Mei-ling bit her lip, unsure of how to answer. Chiharu looked up into the  
cherry tree once more. "Does...does it have anything to do with Li-kun's  
recent behavior?" She asked shrewdly. When Mei-ling looked at her sharply,  
Chiharu sighed and nodded to herself. "Yamazaki-kun's been wondering about  
that too."

"They seemed a lot closer to each other last month...right up until the play,  
actually." Naoko added thoughtfully.

"And today, he seemed so...angry. Especially at Sakura-chan." Rika said.  
"So what happened?"

Mei-ling looked away, towards Tomoyo. "I'm not sure, exactly." She lied.  
"I have no idea what's wrong with my cousin. All I know is that it's hurting  
Kinomoto-san terribly."

"It's obvious she likes him." Chiharu said, surprising Mei-ling. "What I'm  
confused about is that it seemed like Li-kun liked her too, before. Like  
Naoko-chan said, it seemed to change the night of the play. I want to know  
why."

"S-Syaoran likes Kinomoto-san, very much. He just has to realize it..." 

Chiharu suddenly smiled. "We'll help." She offered. Once again surprised,  
Mei-ling blinked.

Rika nodded, her eyes soft. "Of course. They would be perfect together." 

"And it would make Sakura-chan happy again. They would make a cute couple."  
Naoko smiled, clasping her hands together. "Oh, this will be so much fun!"

Mei-ling broke out into a smile. "Well, we're certainly glad for your help.  
Daidouji-san will be happy."

"Just as long as we can make Sakura-chan happy again." Chiharu stated   
firmly, her eyes light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A week later, the students of Class 6-2 chattered excitedly. An aide was  
moving a television into the classroom, and Tomoyo was up at the front of the  
room with Terada, holding a video.

"Hey, Daidouji-san! What did you bring to convince Sensei to let us watch TV?" 

Tomoyo smiled at her classmate, stars appearing in her eyes. On the other  
side of the room, Sakura groaned. "I know that look..." She mumbled. "It's  
got something to do with me..."

Tomoyo heard her and giggled, causing half the class to sweatdrop. 

"Hoe..." 

"Attention, class!" Everyone hushed, looking at Terada expectantly. "We  
have a treat today; Daidouji-san has brought us a tape of our performance at  
the festival before the storm interrupted it. So lets all watch how we did  
until the tape gets cut off, shall we?" At the chorus of affirmation, Terada  
smiled. Sakura rested her chin in her hands, a little unsure of watching  
what had happened that night. It still felt painful to think about it. She  
sighed. Behind her, Sakura heard an unimpressed snort. She glanced over her  
shoulder at Syaoran, who was wearing his usual frown.

"This is useless." He muttered. Sakura crinkled her brow in confusion. 

"What is, Li-kun?" She asked sweetly. Syaoran glanced at her, startled,  
his frown momentarily disappearing in surprise. He quickly brought it back  
up before Sakura could catch it.

"This is. Why should we watch a failed attempt? The play wasn't finished." 

"No, but the performance that we did do was already better then what we've  
been rehearsing." Syaoran cocked an eyebrow at Chiharu. "Particularly in  
your department, Li-kun. You don't seem to be as in to the lines as you were  
at the festival. And that had been a cold reading, too."

Naoko, Rika and Yamazaki had silently joined their red headed friend, who was  
watching Syaoran calmly, not once flinching at the glare he directed at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said flatly. 

"Watch the tape, Li-kun. Then maybe you will." With that said, Chiharu went  
back to her desk, followed by her friends who took their own places as Tomoyo  
pushed the play button.

Going back to resting her chin in her hands, Sakura watched the video   
intently. She barely acknowledged when Tomoyo came and sat down next to her.  
She had to agree with Chiharu; Syaoran had done a much better job that night  
then how he was doing now. And she knew why; during the night of the   
performance, Syaoran had loved her. Now, he could barely seem to stand her.  
She sighed softly, biting her lip. 'Will you ever feel like that again,   
Syaoran-kun?'

Behind her, even though his face showed his normal stony façade, Syaoran was  
a jumble of emotions. He stared at his double on the television screen,   
trying to figure out why he had seemed so different that night. He couldn't  
remember too much from that night as it was, and the auburn Card Mistress  
sitting in front of him was still as confusing as ever. The problem was, it  
seemed that on the tape he was showing feelings he knew weren't just his   
acting ability. He sighed inwardly, frustrated. 'I need to go back to Hong  
Kong. This place is too confusing.' And yet, even if his mother and the  
Elders hadn't given him the order to stay, Syaoran felt that he might just  
try to stay anyways...

Tomoyo watched both Syaoran and Sakura discreetly. She could easily see the  
loneliness and sadness in Sakura, and could also tell of the confusion and  
frustration in Syaoran. She secretly smiled; it was beginning to get to the  
young Chinese warrior. Just a little more time...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Finally, the night had arrived. Tomoyo rushed past her classmates on her way  
to Sakura's dressing room, having just finished her encore presentation of  
"Come Here". She smiled her thanks at her friends' congratulations as they  
excitedly got ready for the play, making last minute adjustments. Everything  
seemed to be a repeat of what had happened over a month ago at the original  
Festival, minus Mei-ling getting fitted for her costume. The Chinese girl  
was chattering animatedly with a few of her friends about the play. Syaoran  
stood against the wall once again, looking pensive. He barely glanced at  
Tomoyo as she hurried past him.

Sakura sat in front of the full-length mirror, nervously adjusting her dress.  
Now that there were no magic-related problems hanging in the air, she was a  
bundle of excitement and nerves as she waited for her best friend to join  
her. Kero sat on his perch on the pole that her fake wings hung from.

"Calm down, Sakura, you'll do fine. I think it's that Li-kozo we have to  
worry about. There's no way he'll be able to pull this off. Now I, on the  
other hand..."

"Kero-chan!" Sakura sent him a stern look from her seat, to which he snorted. 

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting!" Sakura smiled up in relief as Tomoyo burst  
in through the door, carefully shutting it behind her.

"Thank you very much for helping me, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said as Tomoyo  
picked up the brush. Tomoyo giggled.

"Of course, Sakura-chan. You know I wouldn't miss the chance to make you up  
myself!"

"Hoe..." 

"Relax, you'll be wonderful tonight, Sakura-chan, just as you always are.  
And Li-kun will do good as well; Mei-ling-chan told me that he's been  
practicing. She said if anything it's the stubbornness all members of the Li  
Clan seem to possess, to drive them to be the best."

Sakura giggled while Kero snorted again. 

Just then, Chiharu stuck her hand in the dressing room. Kero automatically  
went in to stuffed animal mode. "Sakura-chan, it's time. We have to get out  
on stage to assemble." As Sakura nodded and thanked her, Chiharu turned her  
quizzical eyes to Kero. "Is that your good luck charm or something? You  
always seem to be carrying it around. How did you get it to balance up  
there?"

When Chiharu left, Kero flew down from his perch. "Great, now I'm a good  
luck charm." He griped, while Tomoyo giggled. A large sweatdrop ran down  
the back of Sakura's head.

"Hoe..." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka and Sonomi sat side-by-side in the audience. Sonomi  
looked slightly disgusted to be sitting once again next to her past archrival  
for her beloved cousin's affections, while Fujitaka wore his perpetual smile.  
Yukito was mirroring his smile while Touya growled and frowned beside him.

"Stupid gaki better not try anything on my sister..." 

Yukito laughed softly as Naoko's voice came out over the loudspeaker,   
announcing the play. Sonomi snapped her fingers and her bodyguards brought  
up their cameras, recording the stage from all angles. The curtains rose  
and the students of class 6-2 started to dance.

Sakura was determined not to let her nervousness show through. Her first  
scene with Syaoran was coming up, and she was worried. As she walked to  
center stage, she took in a deep breath, and quietly let it out. 'Zettai  
daijoubu da yo. Zettai.' Repeating her invincible spell in her head, Sakura  
began to speak.

"I can't! I can't dance with an unknown person. I'm worried about the Magic  
Stone.

"The Magic Stone...if I get it, I'll have the amazing magical power. We are  
at war for it. I wish to stop the war. Whoever gets the Magic Stone...it's  
better without it."

"You're right." As Sakura's eyes met Syaoran's, she melted. His eyes held  
that same caring intensity they'd held on the night of the play. As he said  
his lines, she automatically responded with her own, lost in the pools of  
amber that were his eyes.

'It will definitely be all right. Absolutely.' 

"Shall we dance?" 

Sakura shyly declined, and couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her  
lips at how charming Syaoran was being. Even if it was only acting, she thought  
wistfully. As he led her out to center stage after managing to 'convince'  
her, the Card Mistress knew she would enjoy this night. She could pretend  
that her little wolf still loved her, and that everything was still the same  
as before.

'Even if it's only a play.' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Um, okay, so it was about FOUR weeks between chapters...gomen nasai,  
minna-san! I'm honestly not trying to get the chapters out according to  
their month! Honto ni!

Ashna: Suuuure, Kaite-kat. 

Author: You hush-up, Miss You're-Not-Going-To-Get-It-Done-Before-November! 

Syaoran: Long name, Coppers. 

Author: *sticks her tongue out at Syaoran* 

Syaoran: And you are so mature. 

Ashna: You're not done yet, Kaite-kat. You still have the Omake to write. 

Syaoran: *looks at them both suspiciously* What's the Omake about this time? 

Ashna: *grins widely* 

Syaoran: I know that look. Either Sakura's 'Nii-chan is going to have a  
make-out session with Tsukishiro-san, which I doubt, or it's going to involve  
torturing me in some way.

Author: *innocently* Would I do that, Syaoran-kun? 

Syaoran: *gulps* Oh gods... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran: No way. Do we even celebrate this holiday?! There is no way I'm  
doing something so degrading, Daidouji!

Tomoyo: Li-kun, be a good boy and put on the costume. 

Syaoran: And if I don't? 

Tomoyo: Well, I COULD just play this video on the school's TV channel... 

Syaoran:...what video is that? 

Tomoyo: *smiles sweetly, holds up a video titled 'Li-kun's Great Musical  
Adventure'*

/* FLASHBACK-Two weeks ago */ 

Tomoyo: Li-kun? Li-kun, you left your door unlocked... 

Tomoyo curiously walks into Syaoran's apartment, her ever-present video   
camera held at ready in her hands. She is greeted by loud music blaring  
an old English song that had been popular years ago. Blinking, she walks  
farther within, closing the door behind her.

Tomoyo: Li-kun? Li- *her eyes widen to the size of saucers, quickly flicks  
on her camera and brings it up to focus*

Syaoran: *his back to Tomoyo, dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers.  
Strutting/Dancing to the music and holding a broom up like a microphone,   
singing loudly* I'm...too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my... *as he turns  
around, he spots Tomoyo, camera softly whirring* ...YOU!

Tomoyo: *giggles* I didn't know you were so musically...talented, Li-kun! 

Syaoran: I-I-uh...GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT! 

Tomoyo: Oh, if you wish...nice clothes, by the way. Perhaps I should start  
designing for you, too, ne? I'll just take my video camera away, I'll bet  
Sakura-chan would love to see this particular one...I'll have to tape her  
reaction. Hmmm...maybe 'The many shades of red, as told by Sakura-chan'?  
What do you think, Li-kun?

Syaoran: DAIDOUJI!!!! 

/* END FLASHBACK */ 

OMAKE!  
Card Captor Sakura Video Memorial-October  
Halloween

Sakura: This is going to be so much fun! Only a couple more hours until your  
Halloween party, Tomoyo-chan!

Mei-ling: Hey, are you going to tell us what our costumes are? You wouldn't  
let us get our own...and we're running out of time!

Tomoyo: Yes, now it's time to bring out the costumes. Here you are,  
Mei-ling-chan, Sakura-chan. Go change into them please!

Both girls exit to go to different rooms. Tomoyo turns towards the closet. 

Tomoyo: Li-kun, you can come out now. 

Syaoran's voice: No way, Daidouji! I refuse to be seen in this! 

Tomoyo: *sighs dramatically* Well then, I suppose I will have to show this to  
everyone at school...*waves the blackmail tape around*

Very reluctantly, Syaoran emerges from the closet. Tomoyo whips out her   
camera.

Tomoyo: Kawaii! 

Syaoran: So help me, devil-girl, I will get you... 

Syaoran is decked out in full polished armor, complete with plumed helmet.  
The visor to the helmet is lifted to reveal his scowling face. 

Syaoran: I can't believe I'm going through with this... 

Sakura's voice: Tomoyo-chan, we're ready! 

Tomoyo: Let me see! 

Syaoran: *starts to edge towards the closet again* 

Tomoyo: Oh, no you don't, Li-kun! Remember the deal! 

Syaoran: What deal? It's blackmail, plain and simple. 

The door opens to reveal Mei-ling and Sakura. Sakura is dressed in shimmering  
pink robes accented in silver over a navy blue tunic and black leggings. A  
matching pink hat perched on top of her head with silver star charms hanging  
from the two points at the sides of the hat. A pair of pink ankle boots with  
silver trimming completed the outfit. Mei-ling is wearing a green Robin   
Hood-esque tunic that came down to mid-thigh, belted with a brown hide belt  
with a silver clasp, and a pair of dark green hose. She is also wearing a  
pair of ankle boots, these in a green to match her tunic. Dark green ribbons  
were wrapped around the buns at the sides of her head.

Tomoyo: Oh, you two look perfect! I knew the costumes would be perfect for  
you. The Sorceress and the Huntress!

Mei-ling: Huntress...I like the sound of that. 

Sakura: S-Syaoran-kun? 

Syaoran: It's her fault. *points at Tomoyo, who merely smiles angelically* She  
made me put it on.

Mei-ling: Made you? Daidouji-san, what kind of blackmail did you get on him? 

Tomoyo: Ohohohohohoho! 

All: *sweatdrop* 

Tomoyo: Oh, I almost forgot. These are for you. *hands Sakura a pink wand  
topped with a silver star, and a bow and quiver of arrows to Mei-ling* 

Mei-ling: Cool! I think I'll go do some target practice...*grins evilly and  
runs out*

Sakura: Hoe... 

Syaoran: Are you sure that was a good idea, Daidouji? 

Tomoyo: *smiles* Li-kun, you can use your sword for your costume. 

Syaoran: This is not a toy, Daidouji! There's no way I'm using it for your  
stupid party!

Tomoyo: Oh, Sakura-chan, I have this video that- 

Syaoran: Damn you. *pulls out his charm and summons his sword* Happy now? 

Sakura: Ho~e? *looks at them both confused* Tomoyo-chan, what video? 

Tomoyo: Ohohohohohoho! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ashna: Okay, Yuki, we're going to a costume party, alright? 

Yukito: A party, Ashna-san? That sounds like fun. Who's holding it? 

Ashna: Tomoyo. She even gave me costumes for us. So let's go get changed,  
okay? We've only got a few hours.

Yukito: Okay! *smiles cheerfully* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Tomoyo: *knocks on the door to the Kinomoto residence* 

Touya: *opens the door* Yes? Daidouji-san? Isn't Sakura over at your house? 

Tomoyo: Yes, but I wanted to talk to you. 

Touya: Eh? Me? Okay...come on in...*opens the door further* 

Tomoyo: *Enters and changes into a pair of guest slippers* The reason I'm  
here, Kinomoto-san, is because I wanted to invite you to a costume party I'm  
having tonight.

Touya: ...I don't mean to rude but, why are you inviting me? 

Tomoyo: I thought you might like to come, and I made a costume that I'd like  
you to wear!

Touya: ...no thanks, I've seen the costumes you make for Sakura. 

Tomoyo: Oh well, I'm sure Li-kun will be relieved to hear you won't be   
there...

Touya: That gaki is going to be there?! 

Tomoyo: Of course, he is a good friend of both Sakura and I. 

Touya: ...where's this costume? 

Tomoyo: *smiles, hands him a bundle of cloth* The party is in an hour at my  
house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kero: Where's Tomoyo, anyway? 

Sakura: She said she had to run out to do something. 

Tomoyo: *walks in and shuts the door behind her* Sorry to keep you waiting! 

Sakura: What a pretty costume, Tomoyo-chan! 

Tomoyo is dressed in a very pale purple peasant dress with puffed sleeves.  
Her long hair was pulled back in a high ponytail tied with a purple ribbon,  
with two pieces of hair hanging loose to frame her face.

Tomoyo: *smiles* Thank you, Sakura-chan. 

Syaoran: So what are you supposed to be? 

Tomoyo: A peasant girl. I wanted to make themed costumes for the party. 

Mei-ling: Oh, I see! It's Medieval Europe themed, right? 

Sakura: Wow, Mei-ling-chan! How did you know what people of a long time ago  
wore half-way around the world?

Syaoran: She loved reading European fairytales back in Hong Kong. 

Mei-ling: They're so romantic! 

Sakura: Oh...*smiles sheepishly* 

Kero: Hey, Tomoyo, what about me? Have you got a costume for me, too? 

Tomoyo: Of course! *takes out a small pink collar with a silver star charm hanging from the center and clips it on around his neck* Here you are, you're  
going to be Sakura-chan's familiar!

Sakura: Familiar what? 

Mei-ling: No, a 'familiar' is an magical creature with above-average   
intelligence that is partners with a wizard or sorceror. Though in this case,  
I don't know if that would be appropriate for the stuffed animal...

Kero: ...hey! Watch it, girl-child! 

Mei-ling: *sticks her tongue out at him* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Author: Oh, hey Ashna, Yukito-kun. Looks like Tomoyo's outdone herself again.  
You guys look great!

Ashna is wearing a shimmering green dress that was made to look like scales, clinging to her body and reaching down to mid-thigh where the hem cut into  
triangles down to her knees. It was held up by straps with green spike-  
like armor covering her shoulders. She wore fishnet tights and knee-length  
green spiked boots that matched her dress, as well as elbow length matching  
gloves. A headband with green attachments completed the outfit. (Think Umi's  
headband in her final armor from Magic Knight Rayearth) Still hanging over  
Ashna's shoulder, Yukito was wearing a beautiful shimmery pale blue dress,  
and a golden crown was perched atop his silver hair.

Ashna: Of course we do. You don't look too bad yourself, Kaite-kat, adorable  
as ever. A fairy?

Author: To go with Tomoyo's Medievil theme. I like my wings! *smiles   
cheerfully and spins around*

Ashna: *sweatdrops* Right. Is everyone here yet? 

Author: Yeah, we're the last ones. C'mon, before Kero-chan manages to eat  
all the food through Sakura-chan!

Yukito: Yes, I'm hungry! 

Ashna: You're always hungry, Yuki. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kero: Psst! Sakura, grab me a cookie, would you? 

Sakura: Kero-chan, can't you just be still for a few moments? There's too  
many people here!

Kero: Sakuraaaaaaaa... 

Chiharu: Hey, Sakura-chan! Your costume looks great! Did Tomoyo-chan design  
it? Now I know why she wanted us all to go for these types of costumes...we  
all match!

Sakura: Thanks, and yeah, she did design and make my costume...you look great  
too, Chiharu-chan! Are you an elf? 

Yamazaki: You know, in Ancient Scotland they said that elves-- 

Chiharu: *hits Yamazaki upside the head* Baka Yamazaki-kun! Stop telling lies! 

Yamazaki: I'm not though! As an elf, I'm completely in character! After all,  
elves were considered great mischief-makers--

Chiharu: *starts dragging him off* Yeah, yeah, and then...? 

Sakura: Hoe... *smiles shakily* 

Naoko: Sakura-chan! 

Sakura: HOE! You scared me, Naoko-chan! 

Rika: Sorry, Sakura-chan, but Naoko-chan's been doing that a lot tonight... 

Naoko: But it fits my costume so well! As a witch, I'm supposed to scare  
people!

Sakura: Hoe...ne, Rika-chan, your costume is really pretty. 

Rika: Thank you, Sakura-chan. I'm supposed to be a Noble Lady. 

Author: Sakura-chaaaaaaaaan! 

Ashna: Now you're starting to sound like that butterfly girl, Kaite-kat. 

Author: Gah! Not Nakuru! Don't SAY things like that, Ashna! 

Yukito: Eh? What's wrong with Akizuki-san? 

Ashna & Author: *sweatdrop* 

Sakura: Hoe..hi Katie-san, Ashna-san and Yukito-san. 

Naoko: I recognize Tsukishro-san, but who are the other two? 

Rika: I didn't know that Tomoyo-chan had so many older friends. That makes  
four of them now.

Sakura: Four? Who's the other... 

Touya: Oi! Gaki! Stay away from my sister! 

Sakura: HOE! What's Onii-chan doing here?! 

On the other side of the room... 

Syaoran: I'm not anywhere near her. And why should I listen to you? 

Touya: Don't give me that! I SAW you staring at her! 

Syaoran: I-I-I wasn't staring at her! 

Ashna: Tooooo-yaaaaaaaaa! 

Touya: Oh no... 

Ashna: *runs up to him, still carrying Yukito slung over her shoulder in a  
bundle of blue fabric* Oh, you look so cute in that prince outfit!

Touya: What did you do with Yuki? And who's that poor hapless girl you  
have slung over your shoulder?

Tomoyo: Ohohohohoho! 

Yukito: *his voice muffled* I'm right here, To-ya! 

Author: Ashna, put him down for a minute. 

Ashna: *grumbles* Oh, alright... *sets Yukito down in front of her, still holding his  
arms captive*

Tomoyo: Kawaii! The princess being held captive by the great Dragon! 

Touya: Y-Yuki?! 

Yukito: *fixes his glasses* Long time no see, To-ya. Hey, do you know where the  
snack table is?

Ashna: *picks him back up* We'll head over there soon, don't worry. 

Touya: Damn it, woman! Give Yuki BACK! 

Sakura: You look cute in that, Syaoran-kun, honestly! Like a knight out of a   
fairytale!

Syaoran: *blushes* Uh... 

Touya: *spins around* YOU! I thought I told you to stay away from my sister! 

Sakura: Onii-chan, be nice! 

Touya: That's it, you're dead, gaki! *pulls out the rapier Tomoyo gave him* 

Syaoran: Bring it on! *pulls out his broadsword* 

Sakura: HOE! *watches in horror as they start to spar* Cut it out! Tomoyo-chan,  
that wasn't a REAL sword you gave Onii-chan, was it?

Tomoyo: Ohohohohoho! But that is a real sword Li-kun has! 

Mei-ling: Yup, I think your party is going pretty normally, Daidouji. The two  
bitter rivals are duking it out, Tsukishiro-kun and the stuffed animal are  
stuffing themselves at the snack table...

Sakura: Hoe! Kero-chan! He'll be seen! *rushes off* 

Mei-ling: ...yup, everything's juuuuuuuust fine! 

Tomoyo: *currently video-taping* Ohohohoho! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ashna: Did anyone ELSE notice that the Omake was longer then the actual fic? 

Author: Urusei. I had too many ideas for this particular Omake. 

Ashna: Urusei? 

Syaoran: It means shut up. Coppers has her Japanese Mid-term on Tuesday,  
so she's been speaking a little more Japanese then usual lately.

Author: Gah! Kanji ga kirai desu! Kirai da yo! Watashi wa shitai deshoo! 

Ashna: *looks at Syaoran* 

Syaoran: Oh, she's just going on about how much she hates Kanji and that  
she probably will be a dead body...

Ashna: A dead body? 

Author: It's 11:30 at night, what do you expect? Poetry? 

Ashna: ^_^* 

Author: Oh well. Give me three weeks MAX, everyone, I'll have the November  
Chapter up hopefully soon. By the way, the idea for Syaoran singing 'I'm Too  
Sexy' (which I don't own, so don't sue!) came from my friends Angel_P and  
Miyama_Ishida. It was originally going to be 'Pretty Woman' (Which I also  
don't own, so leave me be!) but when Miyama and Angel read this, they  
demanded I change it to 'I'm Too Sexy'. Which I agree makes it more funny.

As well, I'm currently looking for the translated lyrics of Sakura's song  
'Hitotsu Dake'. ('The Only One') It's the last track on the fourth Card   
Captor Sakura soundtrack, as well as on the first CD of the Complete Vocal  
Collection. (which is how I have it! Wai! That collection was the best Sakura  
investment I ever made!) Anyways, I did try and translate it myself, but my  
Japanese skills aren't the best. So, I'm looking to find if anyone else has  
it translated, 'cause I want to use the song in the next chapter. If you know  
where I can find it, or you've done it yourself, drop me a line at   
takari@magicgirl.com Thanks!

Anyways, I'll see you guys in November! Have a safe and happy Halloween!  
Ja mata!


	4. November

My Number One Love  
Written by Kathrine  
Chapter 3  
Rated PG for mild swearing 

DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura, it's storyline and characters does NOT belong  
to me. If you don't know who it belongs to, you've either been stuck in a   
hole all your life, or I feel great pity for you. It's CLAMP, guys!  
As well, the song, "Obvious", does not belong to me either. It's sung by  
Christina Aguilera. Don't sue!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Can you hear it in my voice?  
Was it something I let slip  
Does the whole world know?  
Isn't it obvious?

I'm the one who's in control  
Now I'm acting like a fool  
Do my feelings show?  
Is my face aglow?  
Isn't it obvious?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chapter Three 

Sakura skated cheerfully down the sidewalk. Ever since the play, Syaoran had  
slowly opened up a bit more to her. They weren't near as close as they had  
been, but they were kind of friends.

'Now if only I could get the courage to call him 'Syaoran-kun' to his face  
again...'

She blushed and smiled, batting at the air around her to try and cool down  
the heat of her face. Then she remembered a promise Tomoyo had talked her  
into, and blushed even more.

"Hoe...how did she manage to convince me?" 

Yet, she knew. She could never turn down Tomoyo, not when it came to video  
taping her, making her costumes, or getting her to do things that were  
somewhat uncomfortable. Sakura smiled all the same. Tomoyo was her best  
friend after all.

Sakura came to an intersection; she skidded to a stop and pressed the button,  
waiting patiently for the walk signal. When it flashed on, she continued on  
her way, alternating between blushing and smiling.

There weren't many cars about; Sakura practically had the intersection to  
herself. When she was about halfway across, she heard the screeching of  
tires. Turning her head, Sakura stared in horror to see a car zooming  
towards her, going at least three times the speed limit and swerving  
unsteadily. She froze, immobile in shock for a few seconds, then her  
instincts kicked in and she skated hard for the other side. But those few  
seconds cost her as the front end of the car hit her leg just as she reached  
the other side. Flung off balance and her knee screaming in pain, Sakura  
slammed into a street lamp, then the unforgiving sidewalk. She was barely  
aware of the car zooming off or the screams of panic by the nearby  
pedestrians. Very quickly, all she knew was black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

When Sakura awoke, the first thing she noticed was the whiteness. Then she  
felt the dull pain and itchiness that seemed to envelop her entire body. She  
blinked away sleep and struggled to sit up, frowning at her leaden-seeming  
body.

"Woah, Sakura, take it easy. You've been out for awhile, and you busted  
yourself up pretty bad."

"Kero-chan?" Sakura rasped, and then frowned at her voice. 

Ever faithful Kerberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal, fluttered next to her,  
and placed a golden paw on her forehead. "Don't worry, your voice'll be fine.  
Tomoyo would kill you anyways if it weren't, hey?"

Sakura smiled at him. "What happened?" She looked around curiously. "And  
where am I?

Kero sighed, and looked remorseful. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, kid.  
You're in the hospital. Y-you got hit by a drunk driver, they said. The  
police managed to catch the guys who were in the car; they'd stolen it and  
taken it out for kicks. The doctor said-"

Just then, the door to Sakura's room opened, and Kero froze, taking on  
'stuffed animal' position. Sakura looked up, ceasing her struggles to sit up.

A nurse popped her head in the doorway and smiled. "Ah, you're awake,   
Kinomoto-san. That's great; your family and friends will be glad to here it  
once visiting hours start. You've had quite a few visitors, you know."  
Sakura noticed for the first time all the flowers in the room. She even  
spotted some cherry blossoms, although she knew they were far out of season.  
She blushed slightly at the concern people had obviously shown for her.

"H-how long have I been here?" She asked. 

The nurse gave her a sympathetic smile. "About four days. You're quite  
lucky, you know. Witnesses told us you tried to get out of the way; a few  
seconds later and you might not have made it." Sakura blanched at that.  
The nurse smiled gently at her. "In any case, you got away with a few  
sprains in your arms and legs, hence the casts," Sakura then realized why she  
couldn't sit up and smiled sheepishly, "and a concussion in your head. The  
doctors fixed you up pretty well; you'll just be in here a few weeks, they  
think."

Sakura's eyes widened. "A few weeks?" She squeaked. "But what about school,  
or clubs, or...?"

"Don't worry. You'll regain use of your hands soon, and a few of your  
classmates that have come in to see you promised to bring you homework. As  
for your clubs, I'm sure everyone will understand."

Sakura nodded, and blushed slightly. "I'm sorry for being such a bother..."  
She murmured, ashamed at her outburst.

The nurse smiled brightly. "Oh, no bother at all, Kinomoto-san. Now,  
visiting hours don't start for another few hours, so I suggest you get some  
rest until then, alright?" Sakura nodded with a cheerful smile.

"Thank you very much." She said, lying back down. Sleep claimed her almost  
immediately. 

"Sweet dreams, Kinomoto-san." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Did you hear? Kinomoto-san is in the hospital." 

"I went to visit her over the weekend; she still wasn't awake yet." Chiharu  
said unhappily.

Syaoran looked up from his textbook with a frown. 'So that's why she hasn't  
been here...' Try as he might, he couldn't suppress the concern rising within  
him for the petite Card Mistress.

Just then, Tomoyo's voice rang out over the crowd. "That's wonderful! Thank  
you very much for calling me. Yes, I'll be there after school. Thank you   
again!" She clicked her cell phone shut with a bright smile. "Sakura-chan  
woke up!"

She was greeted by sighs of relief and happy exclamations. "Hey, why don't  
we all go visit her after school?" Naoko suggested. She grinned at the  
positive feedback she received. Then she turned to the one student who  
remained quiet throughout everything. "Li-kun, you'll come too, won't you?"

"A-ah..." Syaoran fought back the blush that tried to spread across his face.  
"I can't. I-I have something I need to do."

"Syaoran!" Mei-ling glared at him. "What's more important-" 

Syaoran silenced her with a glare of his own. Everyone was quiet until   
Yamazaki said, "You know, there's an old legend for people who are sick or  
hurt. They say if you make one thousand cranes, the Gods will grant your  
wish. In the 1950's, a young girl named Sadako was in the hospital, dying  
of leukemia. A friend of hers told her of the legend, and she tried to make  
the thousand so she could be cured. Unfortunately, she didn't quite make it,  
and died before she reached her goal. Her classmates made the remaining   
cranes, and she was buried with all one thousand."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then Mei-ling turned to Chiharu. "Aren't  
you going to yell at him for lying?"

Chiharu shook her head. "No. Amazingly, he's telling the truth for once.  
You've never heard of Sadako and the Thousand Cranes?"

Mei-ling shook her head, and Syaoran looked on with interest. Just then the  
teacher walked in. He sent everyone back to his or her seats, forestalling  
conversations for the next few hours.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Two weeks later, Mei-ling and Tomoyo were visiting Sakura. The latter was  
propped up against her pillows, smiling as cheerfully as ever. Mei-ling was  
looking particularly annoyed.

"Really...I don't understand what is going on in my idiot cousin's head..."  
She rolled her eyes. "He's been locking himself up in his room every night  
for two weeks now, and won't let anyone in. Even me! Any time I try to ask  
him about it, he just scowls and tells me to mind my own business. And he  
won't even hear about visiting you, Kinomoto-san!"

Sakura gave her a smile. "It's okay. Sya--Li-kun probably has something  
more important to do right now."

"Jeez...you don't have to call him by his last name in my presence,   
Kinomoto-san. It's okay, I don't mind." Mei-ling smiled.

Sakura giggled and blushed slightly. "Thanks, Mei-ling-chan. I feel that  
we've become much closer friends in the past few months. Um, you don't have  
to if you don't want to, but would you please just call me 'Sakura'? I mean,  
I might be being too forward, and you don't have to feel pressured to-"

Laughing, Mei-ling cut her off. "Of course. I would be honored...  
Sakura-chan." A small blush crept across her cheeks.

Sakura laughed with delight. Tomoyo smiled. "Then, would you please call me  
'Tomoyo', too?"

Mei-ling nodded. "Of course! Last names are a little tedious anyways, don't  
you think?" Laughing, the even tighter-knit group continued on with their  
afternoon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Ouch! Damn it...you'd think I'd be better at this by now..." 

The room was covered in folded paper. White, green, pink, blue, and many  
other various colors amassed in heaps on the floor. And sitting atop his  
bed, surrounded by even more colored-folded paper, was Syaoran. Setting  
his completed crane down, Syaoran gently sucked at yet another paper cut.  
He scowled at all the cranes scattered throughout the room. "Four hundred  
and ninety eight." He growled. "What ever possessed me to do this?"

Twinkling green eyes answered him in his mind. Glaring angrily, he picked up  
another piece of paper.

"Syaoran!" 

His head jerked up and his eyes widened. The doorknob twisted and jerked,  
but it refused to open. He sighed in relief. "Thank the gods I installed  
that lock last week." He muttered, then raised his voice. "I'm busy,  
Mei-ling!"

"Wei told me to tell you that it's dinner. You'd better hurry!" 

Grumbling, Syaoran gently pushed the cranes out of the way to clear a path to  
the door. "I'll be there in a minute, you go on!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

After dinner was finished and cleaned up, Syaoran glanced at the clock. It  
read five forty-three. Mei-ling had gone to a friend's house right after  
dinner, and Syaoran knew from her constant 'hints' that visiting hours at the  
hospital was at eight. 'Sa-Kinomoto is being released tomorrow, so I'd better  
give her the cranes tonight if I want to do it at all.' He frowned, glancing  
at his room. Did he want to give them to her? He'd only made it halfway to  
the thousand in the past two weeks, and he certainly wouldn't finish five  
hundred and two cranes in the next hour or so. 'But...it's not like she's  
dying or anything, so why even bother?' A nagging voice in his head asked  
him. Once again, green eyes pushed themselves to the front of his mind.  
'Because I wanted to.' He told himself firmly. 'It's not like I care or  
anything.'

"Wei!" He called. "Would you mind driving me to the hospital in about twenty  
minutes?" He could finish two more cranes to make it an even five hundred,  
and then bag them all up. And even though he kept telling himself he didn't  
care about that girl as he made his way to his room, a part of him couldn't  
wait to see the look on her face when he gave them to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura sat at her window, staring outside into the pouring rain. Her father  
and brother had left an hour ago, and her friends were all at home, working  
on their homework. Sakura knew she was being selfish, but she kind of wished  
someone had stayed with her. She had ordered Kero home with Tomoyo; she knew  
he was bored without his video games, and was only staying out of loyalty to  
his mistress. She didn't want him to have to suffer on her account. So now  
she was alone in her private hospital room.

It wasn't all that bad. For the past while, Sakura had amused herself with  
watching the people go by outside, and making up stories about them. Most of  
her injuries were pretty much healed, although the doctors had warned her to  
stay out of the more strenuous activities in cheerleading and forbid her from  
her roller blades for the next while. The only outward appearance of her  
injuries, though, was the sling her arm rested in. Her wrist was only   
sprained and her recovery was remarkable, the doctors had told her. Kero  
had explained smugly that it was because she had magic and strong magic at  
that. So Sakura had yet another thing to be thankful for towards her cards.  
Said items were resting on the table next to her bed.

Sakura turned her attention back to the window, resting her chin in her free  
hand. Her keen eyes spotted a figure emerging from a familiar looking car.  
The figure turned back to the car and pulled out a few large garbage bags  
from the back. As the figure hefted the bags over its' shoulder, the car  
drove off. Narrowing her eyes, Sakura leaned closer to the window in an  
effort to see better. She knew that person. As the figure turned around,  
she realized with a start who it was. Damp auburn hair and a familiar brown  
jacket. "Syaoran-kun...?" She whispered. Her heart beat wildly in her  
chest. Could he actually have come to visit her? Maybe there was someone  
else...although Mei-ling hadn't said anything when she visited today. She  
rose out of her chair, pressing her free hand and her face against the glass,  
trying in vain to get a better look. Just then, she saw a couple of men run  
by, pushing past the young boy...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran cursed as the men ran by him without a backward glance. Before he  
could catch them, the bags he was holding flew out of his hands, landing in a  
puddle with a splash. In horror, he saw that the bags were open, and half the  
cranes spilled out into the muddy water. He dropped to his knees, heedless  
of the wet and muddy ground, and tried to salvage the remaining cranes in the  
bags. But the water was already seeping through them, turning the once crisp  
and colorful paper soggy and brown. 

"No..." He whispered hoarsely. All his hard work was for nothing. Reaching  
gently into the bag, Syaoran withdrew a crane from the very back. It was one  
of the pink ones, untouched by the cruel water. He cradled it gently in his  
hands. Now he'd never get to see her face when he gave the cranes to her...

A soft gasp from behind him. "Sya-Li-kun?" 

He turned and saw Sakura standing behind him. She wore a ridiculous frilly  
pink robe over her hospital gown, but on her it looked absolutely adorable.  
Her soft auburn hair clung damply to her face, and her worried green eyes  
sparkled with concern, surprise, and some other emotion Syaoran couldn't  
quite place. Syaoran struggled to form the words to explain.

"Yamazaki said...cranes...you in...hospital...and...didn't make enough, but...  
then, they fell...puddle..."

Sakura shook her head, wordlessly. Very gently, she took the crane from his  
hands. She held it as if it were something priceless, a look of wonder in  
her eyes. Then her eyes filled with tears, and she flung herself into  
Syaoran's arms, crying.

Syaoran awkwardly held her sobbing form. "I-I didn't want to make you upset."  
He muttered, his heart breaking against his will. "I-I'm sorry..."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm happy...I'm happy, Syaoran-kun!" 

His eyes widened at the sound of his first name from her lips. It seemed...  
right. So he held her, the rain pouring down around them, and the remaining  
cranes wilting into mush in the puddle, until a nurse came running out of the  
hospital, scolding Sakura for leaving her room. Syaoran hastily let go of   
Sakura, his face aflame, and with the nurse they picked up the soggy cranes  
and piled them all into the garbage bags to be thrown out. All save the  
pristine pink crane, still cradled preciously in the Card Mistress' small  
hands. And in Sakura's hospital room, at the top of the deck, the Nameless  
Card glowed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A week later, Sakura's wrist was out of the sling. The doctors gave her a  
clean bill of health, but warned her to take it easy. That didn't stop her  
from flinging herself whole-heartedly into her normal activities once again.  
And now, the twelve-year old girl stood nervously backstage in the music hall.

"Tomoyo-chan, I can't do this." She begged. "I'm going to mess up, and   
embarrass everyone. You should have chose someone else."

Tomoyo merely smiled. "No, Sakura-chan, you're going to be fine, and I was  
perfectly right in my choosing." She straightened the tie on Sakura's outfit  
she had made for her.

"Tomoyo-san, Kinomoto-san, it's almost time." A girl with long brown hair  
wearing a choir uniform announced.

"Thank you, Merodi-san." Tomoyo smiled. Merodi grinned and ran off to  
attend to a few other last minute details. Then Tomoyo turned to Sakura.  
"Remember, because it's Sakura-chan, it will be absolutely all right!"

Sakura smiled faintly. "Right. Zettai daijoubu da yo!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hadn't really wanted to come,  
but Mei-ling had insisted, saying the Sakura would be singing. They were   
sort of on a first name basis now; ever since that day at the hospital.   
She had been extremely embarrassed afterwards, and apologized for calling him  
so familiarly. He just shrugged and grunted, "Call me what you want." She  
had smiled happily, her eyes lighting up, and hugged him. He remembered  
being red for ten minutes after she'd let go. He still wouldn't call her  
Sakura out loud, but inwardly he'd given up and thought of her as that. He  
sighed, shifting again in his seat. Warriors do not have crushes, especially  
on little green-eyed girls who were their former enemies and rivals. So he  
kept telling himself, but a part of him knew the truth.

The lights went down and the choir teacher announced the beginning of the   
concert. The choir came out first and sang a few songs. Syaoran tried to  
keep his attention on them, but his mind kept on drifting back to a certain  
green-eyed girl backstage. Mei-ling had to poke him a few times to get him  
to pay attention. Finally, the choir teacher announced that for the final  
song of the evening, Kinomoto Sakura would sing.

Syaoran kept his attention riveted to the stage as she took her place in the  
front. Her clothes shouted Tomoyo, he could definitely recognize her style  
in the short red jacket, pink tie, and matching red pleated skirt. Pink  
ribbons adorned Sakura's auburn hair. And then the music started, and Sakura  
opened her mouth to sing.

"Honest eyes  
Always quiet  
Every time I see the dream  
I ignore your smile."

Syaoran started as her voice reached his ears. Her voice wasn't as beautiful  
as Tomoyo's, not by a long shot. However, it held a light, pretty tone and a  
youthful, throbbing passion in the words she sang. As with everything she  
did, Sakura gave her everything to the song. A small smile tugged at his  
lips, and Syaoran leaned back to fully enjoy the music.

"During important times  
Always giving me protection  
Slowly and simply, you're the only one  
I realize it's there, so I want to hold it tight

"I want to see you, I want to spend time with you  
Now in the place we will secretly float  
Overflowing this love, I'm receiving

"Un-clever gesture  
Always there beside me  
Inside my memory  
So, it changes

"During my favorite times  
I want to give more love  
Slowly and simply, you're the only one  
I realize it's there, because I want to believe it

"Your courage, your kindness  
Look, in this place, it will surely happen  
Overflowing these tears, I'm receiving

"The water, the wind, the sun, and the earth too  
The moon, the stars, wrapped in darkness."

At the interlude provided her by the music, Sakura tried to calm her racing  
heartbeat. She had been up on stage a few times, but never to sing. That  
was Tomoyo's department. She gazed out over the crowd, and spotted Syaoran.  
Relief flooded through her, and her heartbeat slowed to a steadier pace at  
his calm gaze. Was it just her, or was he smiling slightly?

"I want to see you, I want to spend time with you  
Now in the place we will secretly float  
Overflowing this love, I'm receiving

"Your givingness, keeping the future in mind  
Look, in this place, so we shone  
I want to bravely surround the love  
You're the only one."

As the last notes of her voice and the music drifted over the crowd, they  
stayed silent for a moment. Sakura stared anxiously at the crowd. Then  
slowly, one person in the back stood and began to clap. Others around him  
joined in, until the entire hall was on its feet, clapping and cheering.   
Sakura smiled tremulously, and sought out Syaoran. Standing next to Mei-ling,  
he was on his feet clapping with the rest. And there was no mistaking it  
this time. He smiled warmly at her, his steady gaze holding hers. And  
Sakura broke out into a wide smile, happiness bubbling up within her. She  
bowed to the crowd, and as they continued to clap and cheer, she bowed a  
second time, her face flushed with embarrassment. The standing ovation  
continued long after she fled for backstage, into Tomoyo's smiling embrace.

"You see, Sakura-chan? Because it's you, it will always be all right.  
Congratulations!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ashna: Oh yes, Kaite-kat. That was certainly done in three weeks. 

Author: *sticks her tongue out at Ashna* It was done before the end of the  
month! Besides, this is my longest chapter ever! Plus I kinda lost the disk  
for a day there when I was going to work exclusivly on this fic...

Syaoran: I remember THAT. *shudders* Never again... 

Ashna: When are you going to work on my shounen-ai/shoujo-ai fic? 

Author: After I'm done the Omake for this. 

Syaoran: Dare I even ask what it's about this time? 

Author: Oh, don't worry, Syaoran-kun. We're not dressing you up this time. 

Ashna: Pity. 

Syaoran: *glares* 

Author: But FIRST! It's time for a few more disclaimers. 

Syaoran & Ashna: *groans* 

Author: The song Sakura sang in the fic is called "Hitotsu Dake". It's an  
actual CCS song, as I said in the A/N's of last chapter. Well, no one e-mailed  
me about the translations, so you guys all had to deal with mine. And as I  
also said last time, my Japanese translation skills are not the best. So  
DO NOT take my translation to be the exact meaning of the song. On the other  
hand, however, I am very proud of the job I did do on the translation. I  
spent hours pouring over kanji, hiragana & katakana, roomaji, and my faithful  
Japanese dictionary. PLEASE do not take my translation and put it up   
elsewhere without my permission, and remember to give credit where credit is  
due. I do check CCS sites, particularly for lyrics. I will know if you're  
using my stuff without my permission. And the results will not be very   
favorable for you should I catch you.

Ashna: Beware of Kaite-kat. She's scary when she's angry 'cause she doesn't  
often GET angry.

Author: On a lighter note, the translations for 'Open the Door' were from   
Rabi's Card Captor Sakura Page. If the translator asks me to take down these  
translations, I will. Oh! And this chapter was helped along by two very  
special people! My online ane-chan and real-life best friend, Shell(y), and, wonder of all wonders, Ashna! Ane-chan gave me the idea of Sakura being in  
the hospital and Syaoran making her the cranes, and Ashna gave me the idea  
for Syaoran not to be able to make all thousand cranes and drop them!

Ashna: *grins* I'm special. I actually did my job as a muse! 

Syaoran: You enjoy seeing me suffer, don't you? 

Ashna: *grins* 

Syaoran: *sighs* Now are we starting? 

Author: Roll camera! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura: TOMOYO-CHA~~N! 

Tomoyo: Yes, Sakura-chan? *clutches her video camera* 

Sakura: Why do we have to do another one? Didn't we already do this? 

Tomoyo: Yes, but that was for the first part of the Video Memorial! This is  
for the second!

Sakura: Hoe...*falls over* 

Tomoyo: Sakura-chan? Are you alright? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

OMAKE!  
Card Captor Sakura Video Memorial-November  
Open the Door

Sakura is dressed in her 2nd season opening costume. That is, really poofy  
yellow and off-white clothing. (I'll provide a picture for those of you don't  
know the costume on my website.)

Sakura: Hoe... 

Tomoyo: Sakura-chan wa kawaii desu yo! Subarashii desu wa! 

Miyama: Is she going to be talking in japanese through out this entire thing? 

Syaoran: Who the hell are you? 

Sakura: Syaoran-kun, don't swear! And be polite to Miyama-san. 

Miyama: Yeah, wolf-pup. 

Syaoran: Y-you mean this is Miyama? Damn it! Just what I need, another Ashna! 

Sakura: Syaoran-kun! 

Author: Guys, please...Miyama, Tomoyo-chan said that Sakura-chan is really  
cute and wonderful.

Tomoyo: Ohohohoho! 

Syaoran: So what's she doing here? 

Author: I told her awhile ago that she could be in this Omake. 

Syaoran: WHAT?! Why? Oh gods, why? 

Miyama: The laughing mountain gods! 

Takeru's voice: I still don't know who they are. 

All: ... 

Miyama: You let Digimon characters into your CCS fics, Katie? 

Author: Not really...they tend to pop up and remind me that I have fics with  
them in it every now and then though... 

Miyama: ...right. Okay! So what are we doing in this fic? 

Ashna: Tomoyo's taping the second season opening of CCS. Which I still  
haven't seen. 

Author: *brightly* That can be easily remidied! *pops her online Ane-chan's  
CCS episodes CD into the computer* This has a few episodes from 2nd season!

Ashna: Shouldn't you have given that back yet? 

Author: *shrugs* Haven't seen Shell yet. Now watch the opening. 

Ashna: *mockingly* Yes, Kaite-kat-sama. 

Author: *hits her over the head* DON'T CALL ME -SAMA! 

Miyama: Violent, isn't she? 

Five minutes later... 

Author: Alright. Now do we all know exactly what happens in the opening? 

Syaoran: We should. Daidouji made us watch it four times. 

Tomoyo: Ohohoho! But, maybe we should watch it one more time to make it  
an even five! 

Everyone else: NO! 

Sakura: Ho~e! 

Ashna: Uh...is it just me, or is almost that entire video made up of Sakura posing? 

Miyama: It's not just you. 

Author: *shrugs* I think CLAMP-sama let Tomoyo-chan collaberate with them or  
something...

Tomoyo: Ohohoho! 

Mei-ling: Jeez...I'm not even in this! 

Author: You can help backstage, Mei-ling-chan. Sorry, but that's the best I can do. 

Mei-ling: *pouts* 

Author: All right then! Let's begin, hey? 

Tomoyo: *starts pushing Sakura towards the door* Come on, Sakura-chan, this way! 

Sakura: Hoe...why me... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura-chan and the many poses 

Sakura: Tomoyo-chan...are you almost finished? 

Sakura is standing in front of a yellow background with the fan on full blast and  
vherry blossom petals swirling around her.

Tomoyo: Wait, wait! *hands Sakura a replica of her first sealing wand* 

Sakura: Hoe? 

Tomoyo: Your Sakura Sealing Wand is very pretty, but Sakura-chan needs to be  
pretending to use Clow Cards in this video! 

Sakura: Oh...*sweatdrops* Tomoyo-chan, I'm tired... 

Kero: C'mon, Sakura, you can do it! We've only got two more hours to go! 

Sakura: HO~E!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ashna, Miyama, PLEASE! 

Tomoyo: I don't know...I just don't think this works. 

Mei-ling: Maybe if the lighting was a bit dimmer? Who's on lighting? 

Tomoyo: Ashna-san is...where did she go? 

Touya: That Miyama-san isn't here, either. Or...where's Yuki? 

Syaoran: I think I saw them heading in that direction...*points* 

Sakura: Let's go find them then! *races off* 

Mei-ling: I thought she was tired? 

Syaoran: She just wants to get away from posing for Daidouji's stupid camera. 

Mei-ling: You can't tell me you didn't like it. 

Syaoran: *blushes bright red* Uh, ano! Yeah! Let's go find them! *takes off* 

Mei-ling: *chuckles* 

Touya: Oi! What was that?! You stay away from my sister, gaki! 

Tomoyo: Ohohoho! 

From the other room, Sakura and Syaoran scream. 

Everyone else: *rushes into the other room* 

Author: *hits her forehead with her hand* Why me... 

In an open closet, Miyama and Ashna are making out. 

Author: DO THAT ON YOUR OWN TIME, DAMN IT! 

Syaoran: *turns around holding his hands over Sakura's eyes, closing his own  
tightly* DON'T WANNA SEE DON'T WANNA SEE! 

Miyama: *pauses long enough to look at Syaoran* Wanna join? ]

Syaoran: NO! *runs out of the room with Sakura* 

Ashna: Oh, fine, take your girlfriend to some other place. 

Ashna and Miyama: *chuckle* 

Touya: Gaki! Don't you touch my sister! 

Yukito: To-ya...help... 

Tomoyo: Oh dear... 

Mei-ling: Ashna-san still has Tsukishiro-san. 

Touya: Oi! Give Yuki back! 

Ashna: C'mon, Touya, you know *you* wanna join. 

Author: *yanks Yukito away from Ashna* 

Ashna: HEY! 

Author: ASHNA-NO-HENTAI! *hits her over the head with a textbook*   
MIYAMA-NO-HENTAI! *hits her over the head as well with a textbook*  
LEAVE MY CHARACTERS ALONE! 

Ashna: Aw, c'mon, Kaite-kat, we know you're just jealous. You want some  
of the action, too? 

Author: HENTAI BAKA! FIREBALL! 

Ashna and Miyama are burnt to a crisp by a large fireball. 

Miyama: *blinks* Huh? 

Ashna: Damn. You've been watching Slayers again, haven't you? 

Author: Sore wa himitsu desu! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

In the sound booth 

The music for 'Open the Door' starts, but Sakura is quiet. 

Tomoyo: Sakura-chan, you're supposed to start! 

Sakura: Ho~e! Sorry, Tomoyo-chan! 

The music starts again. 

Sakura: Doo-doo-doo! Dreaming! Dreaming! 

Ashna: No, no, you're supposed to shorten those! It's: "Do! Do! Do!" And  
then, the 'dreaming' part is longer: Dre-ea-ming! Dre-ea-ming!

Sakura: Oh, okay! Thanks, Ashna-san! 

Ashna: *mutters* I don't even LIKE this song... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A couple hours later 

Tomoyo: There! It's just about finished. 

Syaoran: Where did Sakura go? 

Ashna and Miyama: *look around excitedly, then sigh* 

Ashna: Damn. Everyone else is here so she couldn't be in a closet with  
one of them. 

Author: *hits her over the head* 

Miyama: *innocently* Whyever did you do that, Katie? All Ashna said  
was that Sakura might have been in a closet with one of her friends.  
They could have been playing cards or something. Why, Katie! You  
weren't actually thinking something hentai, were you?

Miyama and Ashna: *chuckle* 

Author: *glares at them warningly* You two... 

Mei-ling: Well, given your guys' track record, I'd bet a lot that you were  
thinking something hentai. 

Miyama and Ashna: *look at her innocently* 

Author: You guys, it ain't working. 

Tomoyo's voice: KAWAII! 

Everyone else: *rush into the other room* 

Miyama: That is so adorable I think I'm going to hurl. 

Sakura is sleeping in a pile of gold-colored blankets, with Tomoyo happily filming away 

Tomoyo: Subarashii desu wa! This is just what I needed to finish off the video! 

Ashna: Oh sure, when Sakura dissapears into another room, everyone sighs over  
how cute she is. But when we-

Mei-ling: Shh! You'll wake her! 

Kero: Too late. 

Sakura: *eyes flutter open* Hoe? *sits up and looks around* HO~EEE! 

It's all right! It's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
We'll bring about miracles  
Here we go! Here we go, here we go, here we go  
And spread our wings  
I'm sure something, something, somewhere  
I'll be waiting for the day for us to meet  
Do! Do! Do! DREAMING! DREAMING!  
And then I pull open the door.

The time has come and I can't even say anything  
I want to say something and I even want to hear your voice  
My heart is panacking, you know

The airplane-shaped cluds in the blue sky  
The power about to bubble from my hands  
They look like they are going somewhere  
Riding the wind

It's all right! It's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
We'll bring about miracles  
Here we go! Here we go, here we go, here we go  
And spread our wings  
I'm sure something, something, somewhere  
I'll be waiting for the day for us to meet  
Do! Do! Do! DREAMING! DREAMING!  
And then I pull open the door.

Even the smallest stones with nothing special  
Strangely enough, they turn into jewels  
We only have to see it together...  
They are all sparkling

Top secret! My favorite, my favorite, my favorite  
Moment is going to multiply  
I've become a really small, small, small seed  
I'm sure somewhere in my heart  
A flower is beginning to bloom  
Do! Do! Do! DREAMING! DREAMING!  
And then the world opens up.

It's all right! It's okay, it's okay, it's okay  
We'll bring about miracles  
Here we go! Here we go, here we go, here we go  
And spread our wings  
I'm sure something, something, somewhere  
I'll be waiting for the day for us to meet  
Do! Do! Do! DREAMING! DREAMING!  
And then I pull open the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Yay! It's done! 

Syaoran: Just in time too. You cut it close this month, Coppers. 

Author: Yes, but I did it! Even that stupid Omake... 

Ashna: Hey it wasn't stupid! 

Syaoran: You only like it because of what you and Miyama did. 

Ashna: *grins* 

Author: *sighs* 

Ashna: Hey, can I have Yuki back now, Kaite-kat? 

Author: No, I'm punishing you for that stunt you pulled. 

Ashna: WHAT? Nonononono! Give him back! Please! 

Syaoran: *smirks* Everyone, Coppers is going to make sure she has the next chapter  
up in time for Christmas. She says it's going to be a very special chapter...

Author: Very VERY special! 

Ashna: Kaite-kaaaat! Give him baaaack! 

Syaoran: As much as I'm loving this, we'll see you all next time. 

Ashna: Kaaatiiiieee! 


	5. December

My Number One Love  
Written by Kathrine  
Chapter 4  
Rated PG for mild swearing 

DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura, it's storyline and characters does NOT belong  
to me. If you don't know who it belongs to, you've either been stuck in a   
hole all your life, or I feel great pity for you. It's CLAMP, guys!  
As well, the song, "This Year", does not belong to me either. It's sung by  
Christina Aguilera. Don't sue!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

You'll be my New Year's Day, my Valentine  
Now I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine  
You'll be my April Fool, my Mardi Gras  
The music on my tongue when I sing fa la la 

You'll be my flower child in the month of May  
My sunny summer lover on my holiday  
You'll be my autumn leaves, my Halloween  
The winter snow and everything that's in between 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chapter 4 

Sakura loved Christmastime. She loved the festive decorations, the wonderful  
smells from the kitchen, the beautiful crystal white snow that covered Tomoeda.  
Most of all, she loved having so much time to spend with her friends during  
winter break. 

Said break was only two weeks away. Sakura hugged herself in delight, smiling  
happily. Everything seemed to be going her way again. Syaoran was opening  
up even more to her, and there was still plenty of time before he had to go  
back to Hong Kong. As she continued on towards school, nothing but happy  
thoughts entered the girl's mind. 

"Good morning!" Sakura exclaimed as she entered the class, her cheeks red  
from the cold outside. She received similar responses from her classmates as  
she made her way to her desk. As she sat down, she grinned up at the three  
students nearest her desk. "Good morning Tomoyo-chan, Mei-ling-chan. Good  
morning Syaoran-kun." She cocked her head to the side at Syaoran, who was  
looking somewhat dejected. "Hmm? Is something wrong, Syaoran-kun?" 

Syaoran blushed slightly and coughed. He opened his mouth to speak when the  
teacher called them to attention. 

"Tell me after, okay?" Sakura whispered, before facing front again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"You're going back to Hong Kong?!" 

"It's only for the Winter Break." Mei-ling hastened to assure the shocked  
and hurt Sakura. Sakura bit her lip and nodded, her eyes still upset. "Our  
family wants to see us, and find out how we've been doing over the past few  
months. We'll be back just before school starts." 

Tomoyo looked regretful. "That's too bad, isn't it? Then we won't get to  
spend time with each other over the break." 

Sakura drew in a deep breath, and pasted a bright smile on her face. "Well  
then! We'll just have to make the most of the time we have left, right? Oh!"  
She glanced at her watch. "Cheerleading practice is just about to start.  
Syaoran-kun, you have soccer now, don't you?" 

Syaoran nodded, and grabbed his bag. "Better get going." He said gruffly. 

"Hey, let's walk together, okay?" Sakura grabbed his hand, and Syaoran  
blushed brightly. The girl was too busy waving over her shoulder to notice,  
however. "See you guys later!" 

"Bye!" Mei-ling watched with amusement as the small sixth grader pulled her  
cousin away towards the changing rooms. 

"This really isn't good." Tomoyo said. "I knew you two had to go back, but  
it just didn't register that it would be so soon." 

"I know." Mei-ling turned back to her amethyst-eyed friend. "They're so  
close now...a trip back home could be disastrous. Especially if the Elders  
were to get to him...it just might undo everything Sakura managed to change."  
Then she grinned. "But don't worry. I have a plan." 

Syaoran sat on the bench, taking a breather from practice. His eyes were  
riveted on the rows of girls tossing batons in the air. Or rather, riveted  
on one particular green-eyed girl. Sakura expertly twirled and tossed her  
baton in the air, catching it at the beat her instructor gave her. A breath  
of air pushed past his teeth as Syaoran let out a barely noticeable sigh.  
Yamazaki sat down beside him. "They sure are something, aren't they?" He said after a few moments. Syaoran  
gave a non-committing grunt. Yamazaki glanced at him sidelong. "You know,  
in Canada, they..." 

"Yamazaki-kun!" Both boys glanced up, startled, at Chiharu's clear angry yell  
from halfway across the field. The lithe cheerleader was waving her baton   
threateningly in their direction, much to chagrin of her instructor. Yamazaki  
sweatdropped, and a bare smile crossed Syaoran's face. 

"I can never have any fun, can I?" He grumbled. "Girls." 

Then the coach called them back to the field, and the two quickly went to  
join their teammates. Syaoran took one more look towards the cheerleaders,  
and saw the girls giggling over Chiharu's outburst. He then caught the green  
-eyed curious stare of a certain Card Mistress. She smiled when she saw him  
looking at her, and he blushed and starting jogging to the field. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Please? You know it would make Sakura-chan happy." 

Touya looked down at Tomoyo with a raised eyebrow. "I'm trying to keep her  
away from the gaki, remember? I'm not helping you." 

Tomoyo fluttered her eyelashes innocently at him. "But you must know how  
Sakura-chan has been getting depressed lately. And, you know this would make  
her happy." 

Growling under his breath, Touya looked away. "Do you actually think I'd  
agree to let her do that alone?" 

The girl smiled. "Of course not. That's why I'm coming to you. Her father  
said it was fine as long as you came, because he has another business trip.  
Tsukishiro-san is invited as well." 

"Invited for what?" 

"Oi, Yuki." Touya sighed, then threw his best friend a wry smile. "Are you  
busy during the Break?" 

Tomoyo exclaimed in delight, and Yukito shook his head, a puzzled expression  
on his face. 

"It seems were making another trip to Hong Kong." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura and Mei-ling walked hand in hand down the street. "I have to find the  
perfect present for Syaoran-kun." Sakura was explaining. "But I have no idea  
what to get him. You've known him a long time, Mei-ling-chan. What do you  
think I should get him?" 

Mei-ling shrugged. "Syaoran's always been hard to buy for. But this year, I  
think I finally managed to get him what he really wanted." 

"Really? What is it?" 

She grinned wickedly. "Can't tell." 

Sakura pouted. "Please, Mei-ling-chan? Why can't you tell me?" 

"It's a surprise." 

"A surprise to me, too?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"Why?" 

Mei-ling winked. "It's also part your Christmas present, too." She left  
Sakura to ponder over that, chuckling to herself as they continued on down  
the street. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Finally, the last day of school came and went. Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran and  
Mei-ling were gathered together under the large cherry tree. 

"Tomoyo and I want to give you two our present first." Mei-ling said with a  
grin. "It's actually from the Li Clan as well." 

Syaoran looked at Mei-ling suspiciously, while Sakura's face reflected her  
confusion and curiosity. 

"Ta-da!" Mei-ling pulled out a few slips of paper from behind her back and  
handed them to Sakura. Sakura took them, studying them. Syaoran tried to  
peer over her shoulder, but was pushed backwards when she let out a squeal. 

"Th-these are plane tickets to Hong Kong!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo nodded  
with a happy smile, recording the entire thing. Syaoran sat on the ground,  
dumbfounded. 

"It's partly because you and Tomoyo-chan were so gracious towards Syaoran and  
I when we came here for our summer break. There's four of them; one for you  
and Tomoyo, and for Tsukishiro-san and your brother, too." Mei-ling explained  
with a proud smile. 

"Because your father can't come." Tomoyo added. "He has that business trip." 

"I-I don't know how to thank you guys!" Sakura hugged both Mei-ling and  
Tomoyo, then jumped on top of Syaoran, hugging him around the waist. "Isn't  
it great, Syaoran-kun? I get to come to Hong Kong with you!" 

His face aflame and still no little bewildered, Syaoran managed to stutter  
out a 'yes'. Mei-ling smirked, while Tomoyo giggled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I can't believe you invited them to come home with us." 

Mei-ling shrugged, folding a sweater and packing it neatly. Syaoran scowled  
at her from where he was leaning against the wall. "Auntie thought it was a  
good idea. She said she would like to meet with Sakura-chan again, especially  
now that she's the Card Mistress. Tomoyo-chan did invite us into her home  
when we visited, both of them needed an adult-like person to be with them,  
and Auntie also wanted to meet with Tsukishiro-san again because he is Yue.  
So it all works out." 

"The Elders won't like it." Syaoran warned her. 

"According to Auntie, the Elders also want to meet Sakura-chan. Auntie said  
she's almost a part of the family now, because she has Clow's magic. They  
want to meet her even more because she managed to change the Cards into her  
own magic. Auntie said that makes her a pretty powerful sorceress. Possibly  
the most powerful in the whole world." Mei-ling shrugged again, picking up a  
skirt. 

Syaoran ground his teeth in frustration. "Mother seems to have told you an  
awful lot. And anyways, then what? She's only twelve years old, Mei-ling.  
She's not ready to meet the Elders." 

"Ah, but Syaoran-sama, you are also only twelve years of age. What makes you  
any different?" 

Syaoran looked at Wei with a raised eyebrow. "I'm different. I've known  
magic all my life. She hasn't. I was raised a warrior. She was raised an  
innocent." 

"And perhaps that innocence is just what the Elders need to see." Wei  
suggested, before disappearing once again around the corner. Syaoran's other  
eyebrow shot up to join the first. 

"Syaoran," Mei-ling said sweetly, "don't you need to pack?" 

Grumbling, Syaoran walked towards his room. Mei-ling then called after his  
retreating back, "And don't pretend you don't like the fact that Sakura-chan  
is coming to visit. You aren't very good at it." Syaoran cringed and blushed  
then fled for the dubious safety of his bedroom. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I can't believe we're actually going!" 

"You've already said that kaijuu. Several times in fact." 

"Onii-chan! I'm not a monster!" 

"OW!" 

Touya nursed his sore shins, and Sakura glared at him, then continued to walk  
on as if nothing had happened. Yukito smiled, Tomoyo giggled, Mei-ling  
sighed, and Syaoran smirked. Wei just shook his head, leading the party  
through the crowded airport. 

"Thank you very much for inviting me to come along." Yukito told the three  
members of the Li Clan present. "Hong Kong is an amazing city, and I'm very  
grateful for another chance to see it with all of you." 

Syaoran shrugged and smiled slightly at him, and Mei-ling grinned outright.  
"It's no problem. And you've done a lot for us in the past, too. Besides,"  
she added with a smirk, "you were a big bargaining tool in getting Sakura  
-chan's brother to come along." Touya coughed. 

"Ohohoho! And just think, I have yet another chance to film Sakura-chan in  
the mysterious Hong Kong! It's a dream come true!" She clutched her video  
camera and sighed, while sweatdrops rolled down everyone else's heads. 

"Hoe..." 

"Flight three-ninety-two to Hong Kong is now boarding. Repeat, flight three  
-ninety-two to Hong Kong is now boarding." 

"That's our flight." Wei stated, and began walking a little faster. Everyone  
hurried after him, anxious to be on the plane. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"C-can't breathe!" Kero popped out of Sakura's purse, his tiny chest heaving. 

"Sorry, Kero-chan, but there was no place safe enough for you to come out.  
We're at Syaoran's house now, though, so it should be okay." 

"Mansion's more like it." Kero told his mistress, gazing around at his  
surroundings with interest. "This place looks th' same as th' room we stayed  
in before, hey?" 

Tomoyo nodded. "Syaoran's mother gave it to us for our room during our two  
weeks here." She explained. "It was really nice of her to think of us so  
much." 

Kero shrugged. "That's the Li Clan for ya. Always gotta do things big.  
Either real nice, or real me-" 

"Kero-chan!" Sakura glared at him. "Be nice. That's no way to speak of your  
hosts. And they are being really nice considering that what happened to  
Syaoran-kun was my fault-" 

"I've been wanting to talk to you about that, Card Mistress." 

Kero stiffened and dropped to the bed, while Sakura and Tomoyo turned around  
in surprise. Li Leran stood before them in the doorway. 

"May I come in?" She asked politely. Sakura and Tomoyo nodded. The Matriarch  
of the Li Clan glided into the room, and glanced down at the inanimate  
Guardian Beast of the Seal. "I know exactly what you are, Keroberos." She  
said calmly. "My son has told me all about you, as well as the Cards and Yue.  
You need not hide your presence from me." 

Kero got up grudgingly, and floated a few feet above the bed. "Now don't you  
go blamin' nothin' on Sakura, ya hear me? She ain't done nothin' wrong. I  
know what a koz-" 

"Kero-chan!" Sakura chided with her hands on her hips. Kero grumbled softly,  
contenting himself with glaring at the woman. She stared right back, until  
grumbling he flew off to land on his Mistress' shoulder. Sakura looked  
anxiously at Leran, her eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry, he says things without  
thinking sometimes." She explained with a bow. 

The Matriarch merely looked amused. "Now then, Card Mistress. Something  
happened to my son. I suspect it was around the time he first visited you  
during the summer?" 

Sakura nodded, her eyes downcast. "I-I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I wasn't  
strong enough..." 

"Card Mistress Kinomoto Sakura." Leran interrupted firmly. "Do not sell  
yourself short. Now. Tell me what happened." Shamefully, Sakura nodded and  
began. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Some time later, the three females were sitting on various furniture in the  
room. Leran was mulling over what Sakura had told her, while Sakura hung her  
head shamefully. Tomoyo and Kero merely watched soberly. 

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered. 

Leran looked up, then quickly crossed over to where Sakura sat. Kneeling, the  
Matriarch lifted Sakura's chin and forced her to look her in the eyes.  
"Listen to me, child. It is not your fault. And, I have faith in you. You  
will succeed in your duties as Mistress of the Cards where my son did not.  
And you will overcome this new difficulty of the new Card." She smiled gently.  
"Because it is you, it will always be all right." 

Sakura blinked a few times then returned the smile tremulously. "Thank you."  
She whispered. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ashna: It's not finished! 

Author: No. It's not. It's 11:30 on Christmas Eve. My siblings will be  
getting me up at 7:00, if not before. I've got to try and get some sleep.  
This past of the chapter will be up on Christmas morning, as soon as I can  
beg my mom to let me upload it. The rest of it will hopefully follow later  
on that day. But I promised this chapter for Christmas, so you guys' will have  
to wait. Please! 

Syaoran: Coppers is also going to try and have the Omake done. But, since  
it's for New Years, she might not have THAT up right away, either. 

Author: I know, I'm mean. Gomen! 

Ashna: Very mean. You won't let me have Yuki back. 

Author: *sticks her tongue out at her* 

Ashna: Where's your Christmas spirit? 

Author: You have Miyama, what do you need Yukito for? 

Syaoran: Please. I was trying to forget that. 

Author: She's going to be in the New Years' Omake, too! 

Syaoran: NOOO! 

Author: Oh! And speacial thanks Pokey, who pointed out that the more  
accurate lyric translations for "Hitosu Dake" are at Piggy Ho Ho's site!  
Go here , and read her fic, "Legend of Ometin", too!  
It's cool! Long, and as far as I know, incomplete, but cool! 

Syaoran: Piggy Ho Ho is a nice author. She doesn't torture her characters.  
Unlike you. 

Author: *smiles angelically* Omedetou Kurisumasu, minna! 


	6. New Year's Special!

My Number One Love  
Written by Kathrine  
New Year's Special  
Rated PG for mild swearing 

DISCLAIMER: Card Captor Sakura, it's storyline and characters does NOT belong  
to me. If you don't know who it belongs to, you've either been stuck in a   
hole all your life, or I feel great pity for you. It's CLAMP, guys!  
As well, the song, "This Year", does not belong to me either. It's sung by  
Christina Aguilera. Don't sue!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

This year I'm gonna take you home  
This year I don't wanna be alone  
This year, this Christmas together  
(And the minutes they pass and the hours they fly)  
This year, this Christmas forever  
(And the weeks and the months go rushing by)  
This year we've learned how to live  
How to forget, and how to forgive without fear  
Just love this Christmas, this year

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

My Number One Love New Year's Special! 

"Merry Christmas!" 

Syaoran glanced up in surprise, dropping his sword. "Oi!" He exclaimed. 

Sakura giggled, blushing. She fiddled with a large package behind her back,  
looking anywhere but at Syaoran's amber eyes. "Um, Syaoran-kun?" 

Smoothly picking up his sword and leaning it against the wall, Syaoran glanced  
at her in curiosity. "Yeah?" He replied, raising an eyebrow. 

"I-I don't know that you'll like it, I mean, I hope you do, and it's nothing  
much, but, um...here!" She shoved the wrapped gift into his hands, watching  
for his reaction anxiously. 

"F-for me?" Syaoran blushed, and cursed himself for doing so. Gingerly, he  
held the bulky gift. "Um, may I open it?" 

Sakura nodded her head rapidly. 

Carefully, he untied the ribbon and ripped off the paper. Then, he shook out  
the contents, and out, and out... 

"D-do you like it? I didn't really know what you wanted, but I know you don't  
like the cold, and you really like green, 'cause your aura's green, and you  
like wolves, and..." 

"Did you make this?" 

Sakura blushed even harder. "Well, Otou-san helped, 'cause I'm not very good  
at sewing. But I...you don't like it, do you?" 

Syaoran regarded the large blanket in his hands. It was green, and of a heavy  
material that would warm the winter nights. But that wasn't what he was  
looking at. A large wolf graced the front, with a shaggy brown coat and fierce  
amber eyes. True, the embroidery wasn't the most professional wolf he'd seen,  
with one ear slightly larger than the other, and one leg and part of it's side  
looking fairly ragged. It was also obvious, given Sakura's nature in crafts,  
that her father had helped a lot with the blanket. But it was obviously  
lovingly crafted, and thrived with Sakura's pink aura, smelling faintly of  
cherry blossoms. He blushed, and shook his head. 

"N-no, I...it's really nice. Sakura, you...you didn't have to go to all this  
trouble." 

She ducked her head. "But I wanted to, Syaoran-kun. You're sure, though?  
You like it?" 

He nodded, folding it up. "Yes. Thank you, Sakura." 

Her smile lit up the room. "You're welcome." 

Blushing fiercely again, Syaoran fumbled in his pockets. "Um, I got you  
something too..." He muttered, pulling out a small box and looking away.  
"Here." 

Sakura took the box, her eyes lighting up. "Really? For me? Can I open it?" 

He nodded. 

Quickly tearing off the wrapping, Sakura opened the box. "Oh," she said, her  
breath catching in her throat. "It's..." 

"You...you like it?" 

"Like it...? I love it!" She threw her arms around him in a spontaneous hug.  
"It's beautiful! Thank you so much, Syaoran-kun!" 

Glowing bright red and standing stiff as a board, Syaoran managed, "Your  
welcome." 

"Here, help me put it out." She ordered with a bright smile. 

Furiously telling himself to stop the infernal blushing, Syaoran complied,  
taking the necklace from her. With shaking hands, he fastened the chain  
around her neck. "Th-there." 

Sakura adjusted the pendant, and bounded over to a mirror. The necklace was  
a simple pink cherry blossom extended from a silver chain, with a pink  
tourmaline stone in the center of the petals. She glanced at him with wide  
eyes. "Syaoran-kun, this must of cost a fortune."  


He shook his head quickly. "No, it-it was fine. It's okay. It-it looks  
pretty on you." 

Smiling, she hugged him again. "Thank you, Syaoran-kun. Merry Christmas." 

"Yeah. Merry Christmas, Sakura." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura spun around once, experimentally. "I don't know, Tomoyo-chan...are you sure it isn't a bit...much?" 

Tomoyo put her free hand to her cheek, stars in her eyes behind the video  
camera. "Ohohoho! Sakura-chan looks so wonderful in my newest design!" She  
sighed in bliss, and Sakura sweatdropped. 

"Hoe..." 

Mei-ling grinned. "You look fine, Sakura-chan. Besides," she added, a twinkle  
in her eye, "you want to impress the Elders. The more outrageous you look, the  
better off you'll be." 

"If you say so, Mei-ling-chan..." Nervously, Sakura smoothed down the brilliant  
pink over tunic. The style of Tomoyo's latest design was definitely Chinese,  
as well as the fact that Tomoyo seemed to have been inspired by Syaoran's  
ceremonial costume. The Card Mistress wore a pale yellow tunic, visible only  
by the chinese collar. Over that, she wore stiff, bright pink over tunic,  
extending down to mid thigh with a long tabard not unlike Syaoran's hanging  
down the middle until just passed her knees. Her own Star Seal symbol adorned  
the bottom, and the entire over tunic was lined in yellow, and belted with a  
matching yellow band, with two long pink ribbons hanging behind, large gold  
bells attached to the end. Beneath that flowed a pale yellow skirt, stopping  
a few inches above the bottom of the tabard length of the over tunic. Over  
all of this, a long cape hung from Sakura's shoulders, in a style similar to  
Eriol's cape, from way back when Sakura had faced the trials that allowed her  
to convert the last of the fifty-two "positive" cards. Sakura smiled faintly,  
her hands rising to adjust the winged-star clasp holding the cape on her  
shoulders. She had been so afraid back then...but it had all turned out for  
the best. And that had been when Syaoran first told her his feelings...  
blushing faintly, Sakura turned her attention back to the cape. It, too, was  
pink with a yellow lining, with her Star Seal symbols adorning the front panels  
of the cape. Quickly, the Card Mistress pulled on the matching soft pink  
ankle-boots and elbow length gloves, all lined with yellow. Uncertainly, she  
faced her self in the full-length mirror, while Mei-ling expertly tied pink  
ribbons around the two buns on either side of Sakura's head. 

"There." Mei-ling patted Sakura's shoulders, and grinned. "Now, just one  
more thing..." 

"Hoe?" Sakura bit her lip, looking at Mei-ling in confusion. 

"Your staff, Sakura-chan. You'll need that out to face the Elders, too." 

"M-my staff?" Sakura pulled out her Key. "But why?" 

"You are approaching them as the Card Mistress, Sakura-chan. For that, you'll  
need both Staff and Cards. Now call the Staff." 

Still looking uncertain, Sakura held the Key out before her, letting it dangle  
from the string. "Oh Key that holds the power of the Stars," she began, her  
eyes closing. "Reveal thy true form before me. By contract, this, Sakura  
commands. Release!" Her eyes once again open, Sakura deftly caught the staff  
and twirled it around, before catching it in a firmer grip. 

Mei-ling and Tomoyo clapped, and Sakura turned bright red. "A show every time,  
Sakura-chan." Mei-ling laughed. 

"Hoe..." 

"Oi!" The three girls turned as one at a knock on the door. "Are you girls  
almost done in there?" 

Sakura rushed to the door, and opened it to reveal Touya and Yukito. Touya  
raised an eyebrow at his little sister. "Nice outfit, kaijuu." He grunted.  
Sakura glared and stamped her foot on the ground. 

"I'm not a monster!" 

Just then, Kero came winging into the room, and landed on Sakura's shoulder.  
"Yo, Sakura." He greeted. "It's time to meet that Li-kozo's family." 

Sakura frowned at him. "Kero-chan, be nice." She admonished firmly. "We  
have to be polite to the Li Clan Elders." 

Mei-ling straightened her dress, and walked forward, Tomoyo behind her with  
her ever-present video camera. "The Elders are very traditional." She told  
them all, her tone serious. "They're very proud, and, I really shouldn't say  
it, very stiff-necked old men. No matter what happens, Sakura-chan, you need  
to hold your ground. You were chosen to be Card Mistress, remember that." 

Tomoyo smiled softly. "Because it's you, it will be absolutely all right." 

Sakura nodded, a faint smile on her lips, although her eyes remained uncertain. 

"That is correct, Card Mistress." Leran appeared in the doorway. Sakura  
blinked, and ducked her head hastily. Leran smiled slightly at her, then  
turned to face the others. "No matter what happens, you must not interfere."  
She warned. Touya stiffened visibly, and Yukito returned the Matriarch's gaze soberly. "This will most likely end up as a test to judge Sakura's worth,  
and it will hurt her more should you try to help." 

"With all due respect, ma'am," Touya all but growled, "if anyone tries to hurt  
my sister..." 

With another slight smile, Leran shook her head minutely. "Do not fear.  
Because it is your sister, it will be alright." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Syaoran stood before the Elders, dressed in his ceremonial robes. Outwardly,  
he was a mask of utter calm, but inwardly, his heart was racing and he was a  
bundle of nerves. What if the Elders didn't approve of her? What if they  
decided she wasn't suited to the task of Mistress, and tried to take the Cards  
away? What if they frightened her? What if Touya got angry with them and  
tried to charge them? What if the stuffed animal charged them for not  
accepting his Mistress? What if they decided he wasn't worthy of the Li Clan  
name for not defeating Sakura, and becoming the Card Master? What if Sakura  
got hurt? 

All these thoughts tumbled irrationally through his head, as he tried desperately  
to mirror the calm he showed outside, inside. Where was she? Did she get lost  
on the way? What if the Elders decided she was being disrespectful? Mentally,  
the young chinese boy shook his head, being careful to maintain his outward  
composure. Then, just before he thought he would die of anxiety, Syaoran  
heard the heavy double doors open. 

First, Tomoyo, Mei-ling and Touya walked quietly in. Touya shot a glare at  
Syaoran, before the three of them bowed to the Elders. They then sat down on  
the mats, among the few Clan Members present. Even Syaoran's four sisters,  
normally bubbly and excitable, were calm and respectful, a sure sign of the  
importance of the situation. Then, Leran walked inside, bowing once to the  
Elders. "Honorable Elders," she intoned, "I present to you the Chosen of  
Kerberos, tested by Yue, and Mistress of the Cards. Kinomoto Sakura, of  
Tomoeda District, Japan." The Li Matriarch stepped to the side, and Sakura  
entered the room, her eyes respectfully downcast, flanked by Kerberos and Yue,  
both in their True Forms. The Card Mistress paced forward with all the grace  
of her namesake. But from her aura, Syaoran knew she was nervous. As she  
stopped to stand a few feet before the Elders and the boy, he could see the  
small telltale signs of fear in her lowered eyes. Knowing that his Elders  
would not tolerate any kind of physical move toward her, Syaoran carefully  
sent out a tendril of his aura towards Sakura, his aura meshing perfectly  
with that of the nervous girl. 

Like a wave of support rolling over her, Sakura felt Syaoran's aura gently  
mixing with hers. Taking a deep inner breath and letting it out explosively  
within herself, Sakura straightened slightly, her deep green eyes brightening  
with confidence. She flashed a tiny smile Syaoran's way, and nodded slightly.  
In response, Syaoran's eyes lightened, though his ever-present serious  
expression never left his face. 

Surely, it would be all right. 

Together, absolutely all right. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"All right! It's time to let loose and PARTY!" 

Tomoyo giggled at Mei-ling, who had grabbed Syaoran and was swinging him  
enthusiastically around the room. Syaoran, his eyes wide, was trying  
unsuccessfully to get away from his cousin. 

"Oi! Mei-ling, stop it!" As he spun, his eyes caught Sakura's, which were  
dancing with mirth and something else he couldn't quite read. He felt his  
face grow hot, but then Mei-ling suddenly let go of his hands and he fell to  
the ground with a thump. Dazedly, he sat up to the laughter of the room. He  
glared and folded his arms. 

"Oh, Syaoran-kun," Sakura giggled, "I'm sorry. Here, let me help you." She   
reached forward and grasped his hand, pulling him gently to his feet again.  
There went his face again. Damn it. Syaoran tried desperately to cool his  
glowing cheeks. 

"C'mon! It's New Years! It's time to celebrate! Out with the old, and in  
with the new and all that stuff!" Mei-ling exclaimed, bouncing up and down.  
Syaoran just grunted. Sakura shook her head, still giggling. 

"Well, we do have reason to celebrate, ne?" She said, emerald eyes sparkling.  
"I still can't believe the Li Elders accepted me as Card Mistress." 

Kero snorted from the table, miraculously pausing from eating everything in  
sight. "Of course they accepted ya, Sakura." He said, then puffed up his  
chest. "The amazing an' super-cool Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal an'  
all-aroun' awesome guy chose you, after all." 

There was a discreet cough from the corner. 

Kero glanced over at Touya, who was standing with Yukito. "An' Yue lost to ya,  
too, so that makes ya Card Mistress, no matter what the ol' geezers say." 

Sakura glared at him. "Kero-chan! Don't be rude!" 

Touya rolled his eyes. "Yuki, let's go. Li-san said she wanted to talk with  
us, remember?" 

"Yes. Do you think there'll be food there?" He asked hopefully. 

Touya sighed, and smiled slightly. Then he turned a glare at Syaoran. "Oi.  
Gaki. Don't you dare try anything while I'm gone, got that?" 

Syaoran merely glared back. Touya narrowed his eyes, then left with Yukito. 

"H-hoe..." 

Mei-ling tossed her hair over her shoulders. "Come on, let's get this party  
started!" She enthused. "We'll be going back to Japan and school soon, so we  
should have fun while we can!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Okay, Operation S-and-S is underway. Purple Leader, are you in position?" 

"Ohohoho!" 

Mei-ling sweatdropped. "I'll take that as a yes. Gold Leader?" 

"In position! But, why do I have to help the kozo...?" 

"Because, when this operation is successful, your Mistress will be insanely  
happy?" 

"Hmph. Sakura doesn't need that kozo to make her happy. She's got me!" 

Mei-ling rolled her eyes. "I'll give you candy." 

"Wai! Deal." 

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was happily doing her favorite thing in the world...taping  
Sakura and Syaoran. They were standing together and chatting, Sakura with a  
cheerful grin, and Syaoran with a faint blush. Same as usual, Tomoyo noted  
with a devious glint in her eye. But not for long. 

She glanced over at the snack table, where Kero was making his way down to  
the end, where a number of dishes were already stacked up. She then glanced  
over at Mei-ling, who was fiddling with the CD player over at the other end  
of the room. Everything was in order; it was up to Kero, now. 

Kero waddled over to the end of the table, his stomach bulging. There was  
very few snacks left from the multitude that had been first placed there an  
hour ago, but that was to be expected. His goal: the dishes. As he made it  
to the end, he glanced at Syaoran and Sakura. He still wasn't crazy about  
the gaki, but... 

"Hey, girl-child!" Everyone turned his or her attention to him, Mei-ling  
with a twinkle in her eye. 

"Yeah? What is it, stuffed animal?" 

Kero's eyebrow twitched, but he suppressed a tart remark. He leaned ever so  
carefully against the dishes. "Ya done with that music, or ya gonna fool  
aroun' with it all--woah!" 

The dishes buckled under the pressure the diminutive Beast of Seal exerted,  
and went flying off the table. Syaoran and Sakura, being the closest, dove  
towards the dishes, rescuing them before they hit the floor. Mei-ling and  
Tomoyo raced towards them, Mei-ling quickly winking at Tomoyo just as they  
arrived at the scene. 

"Is everyone all right?" Tomoyo asked, concerned, but with her camcorder  
still trained on Sakura and Syaoran. 

"Oh, man, I guess I don't know my own strength, hey?" Kero laughed nervously,  
one paw behind his head. "Um, sorry?" 

"It's okay, Kero-chan." Sakura said, placing the dishes carefully on the  
table beside him. Syaoran repeated the gesture, sighing. He turned and saw  
Mei-ling grinning at him. 

Sakura turned as well. Tomoyo's video camera was trained right in her face.  
"Um, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked nervously. 

Kero grinned from the table. They had the pair effectively cornered. "Oh,  
Syaoran?" Mei-ling said sweetly. "You two might want to look up." 

Sakura gave her a puzzled look, and raised her eyes to the ceiling. Syaoran,  
with a more suspicious glance, looked upwards too. Then promptly flushed  
bright red. 

"You do know the significance of mistletoe, don't you?" Tomoyo asked,  
giggling. Sakura looked from the mistletoe, to Syaoran, to her friends, then  
back to Syaoran, and lit up like the Glow Card. 

"Um, um..." She stuttered. 

Mei-ling grinned evilly. "We're not letting you leave until you uphold the  
tradition." She informed them in a singsong voice.   
Syaoran gave her an accusing glare. "You set this up, didn't you?" He  
growled. Mei-ling merely looked innocent. 

Sakura looked at Syaoran, her face still red, but her eyes almost hopeful.  
Faced with his cousin grinning at him, the stuffed animal smirking on the  
table beside him, the camera girl brightly taping everything on the other  
side...and Sakura watching him with a look of embarrassment, and was that...  
hope? Syaoran sighed. Still blushing profusely, he leaned over and kissed  
her briefly on the cheek. Then he jumped up high, grabbed the mistletoe, and  
landed on the other side of Mei-ling. He then high-tailed it out of the room,  
tossing the Christmas decoration out the window on his way out. Mei-ling and  
Tomoyo laughed, while Kero just smirked and shook his head. Sakura stood  
rooted to the spot, her eyes wide and cheeks flushed. She slowly raised a  
hand to her cheek, while Mei-ling hugged Tomoyo exuberantly. Then she slowly  
started to smile. 

Yup. Christmastime was definitely her favorite time of the year. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Author: Umm...umm...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! 

Syaoran: *smirks* You've really done yourself in this time, Coppers. 

Author: Not my fault! 

Syaoran: It's not your fault you haven't touched this fic in...let's see...  
almost a year now? 

Author: I have so touched it! Tried to...mou! College sapped all my  
creative energy! Gimme a break! 

Ashna: Katie Kat...if you give Yuki back to me, you'll be able to write again! 

Author: Umm...no. Nice try, Ruka-chan, I wasn't born yesterday. 

Ashna: *folds arms* You're no fair. *pouts* 

Author: *stares at her* You know you'd never last against me in a pouting  
contest, Ruka-chan. 

Ashna: ...damn you. 

Author: *smiles cheerfully* Anyways, I bet you all are wondering where in  
Dende's name the January chapter is! Or the February, March, and Epiloge  
for that matter... 

Ashna: Dende? 

Syaoran: Coppers has been watching too much DragonballZ. 

Author: WAI! CHIBI GOTEN WA KAWAII DA YO!!! And Videl and Gohan are   
sooo adorable together! *hearts appear in her eyes* 

Ashna: Katie Kat, you will NOT go off to read "The Misadventures of Videl and  
Gohan" again. 

Author: "Sometimes starring Chibi Trunks and..." *smiles brightly* "CHIBI  
GOTEN!!!" Ahh...*falls to the floor in a pile of goo* 

Ashna: Damn it. Katie Kat get up; you have to write this fanfic. 

Author: Everyone! After you've read and reviewed this segment of "Number  
One", you all must go to CCSAngel_00 and read "The Misadventures of Videl  
and Gohan"! I don't care if you don't (the gods and Dende forgive) like the  
couple, I don't care if you don't even like DBZ!! YOU MUST ALL GO READ!!! 

Syaoran: Can you say 'obssessed'? 

Author: *sticks up her hand* OBSSESSED! THAT'S ME! 

Ashna: And I'm sure your college absolutely approves of you using their free  
printing to print off the story so you can read it during classes. 

Author: *sticks her tongue out at Ashna* 

Syaoran: *folds arms* Are we going to sit here all day listening to you two  
go on about Coppers' college policies, or are you going to tell the readers  
still with us out there something? 

Ashna: Just out of curiousity, ARE there any readers left out there? As in,  
readers who read this story back when Katie Kat -more or less- updated monthly? 

Author: Um, uh, of course there are! 

Syaoran: Oh? 

Author: Mou! Syaoran-kun, you're mean! You're all mean! No one loves me  
anymore! *sniff* 

Syaoran: Uh... 

Ashna: *whaps him over the head with a rolled up newspaper* Baka! Now you've  
made her cry! 

Syaoran: But I... 

Ashna: You're a mean person! 

Syaoran: Hey, waitaminute here... 

Ashna: Meanmeanmean! 

Author: Ruka-chan! Stop yelling at Syaoran-kun! 

Ashna: But he-- 

Author: *smiles brightly* In any case, I've gotten off my lazy butt and am  
trying to finish this fanfic. And it will be finished! I have a U-journal  
now, so if you're at all curious about the status of the fic, (or feeling like  
complaining about my laziness or whatever directly to me) check it out at  
http://www.ujournal.org/users/kaitekat   
January chapter will (hopefully) be up by next month. If anyone is still out  
there, please remember to review! It makes me so happy... 

Mata ne! 


End file.
